ex112:Naruto Namikaze
by VannE.naruXhina
Summary: sus padres aun viven, tiene un poder increible, pero lo mas complicado de su vida ahora es tratar de integrarse a un equipo algo inusual...capitulo siguiente up jejeje...sory por la demora!.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo sip este es otro fic que pretendo hacer en mis ratos libres y que por consecuencia me dará mas trabajo ya que mi comp. Quiso cooperar y encender sin ningún problema ^_^ aunque sea por tres horas durante esta semana no las desperdicie mucho U-U' por fin se me ocurrió prenderla y chequear que le ocurría y en efecto esta enviruslada por completo T.T'

Por cierto como no tengo presupuesto no pude subir my fic así que me retrase un poco, y T.T enserio lo lamento….no dejen de leerme plissss T.T…

"**Experimento 1.1.2:"**

**Naruto Namikaze.**

Capitulo 1: ¿Entra Naruto Namikaze…?

Doce años atrás…

El día estaba totalmente nublado, tanto que parecía ser de noche y una suave brisa tocaba el suelo humedeciéndolo avisando que pronto todo empeoraría de un momento a otro.

Pronto todo era un caos, por una parte, el zorro de las nueve colas atacaba la aldea y la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha se enfrentaban a el. Especialmente un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que se encontraba frente a frente luchando con todo lo que tenia para defender lo mas preciado para el.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamo una voz detrás del rubio.

En ese instante Yondaime-sama dirigió su vista al lugar que minutos antes era la entrada a su aldea. Si, una sorprendente cantidad de energía surgía de ese lugar mientras la nube de polvo se dispersaba lentamente.

— ¿Qué ara Yondaime-sama? —pregunto preocupado un joven de cabellos plateados y mirada seria.

Las alternativas de escape o siquiera el echo de pensar en desviar al gran zorro del camino de la aldea se habían desboronado ante aquella escena, los ninjas trataban de detener al atacante mientras este solo los lanzaba contra lo que fuera y al mismo tiempo lanzaba grandes bocanadas de fuego hacia la entrada de la aldea.

— No me queda otra opción —dijo mas para si mismo que para el joven que lo miraba preocupado— ¿Ya nació mi hijo?

Esa pregunta desconcertó un poco al joven que se encontraba junto a el y lo miro con una expresión en su cara que dejaba ver la intriga que le había causado aquello. — Si —se apresuro a decir mientras miraba al gran zorro dirigirse a su preciada aldea.

— Tráelo —su mirada ahora era seria y decidida.

— ¿Esta seguro sensei? —pregunto el joven de cabello gris que lucia con orgullo su placa nija en la frente.

— Es necesario y tú igual que cualquier otro lo sabes perfectamente —sonrió con melancolía— Apresúrate Kakashi.

El joven solo asintió para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, para encaminarse rápidamente hacia su destino. A lo cual el hombre de ojos azules solo cambio de dirección su mirada para hacer unos sellos mordiendo su dedo para que saliera un poco de su sangre y llamar a un gran sapo que apareció frente al gran zorro, que parecía furioso por alguna razón que era desconocida para el.

Al terminar de hacer los sellos necesarios para la invocación, el gran sapo miro al enorme zorro que estaba frente a el y le desagrado la idea de tratar de pelear ya que el sabia que no lograría vencerlo.

— ¿Que se supone que haces? —le dijo al hombre que se paraba en su cabeza.

— Salvo mi aldea —contesto.

— No me digas que piensas usar esa técnica —dijo seriamente— Sabes que aun no la perfeccionas y sin la cantidad correcta de chacra para que repongas la perdida te ira mal.

— Lo se, pero no tengo otra opción —sonrió.

— Y ¿ya tienes algún contenedor? —pregunto mientras se preparaba

— Si —contesto sin ánimo.

— Ya veo, con que usaras a tu propio hijo… —se quedo pensativo.

El gran zorro quería adentrarse en la aldea pero gracias al gran esfuerzo del hombre que logro impedírselo y que había ordenado al gran sapo que lo sostuviera por algunos instantes mientras terminaba de crear su sello, para depositarlo en el contenedor que le seria entregado en breves minutos.

Casi como si hubiera sido llamado, el joven de cabello plateado apareció junto a su sensei y en sus brazos cargaba consigo un bebe que dormía placidamente— Kushina-sama ha quedado agotada después del parto perdiendo el conocimiento, así que no se dio cuenta de que yo tome al bebe —le dijo al hombre que le contesto con una sonrisa cansada.

— Esta bien, solo aléjate un poco y avísale a todos los que puedas para que no salgan lastimados, de acuerdo —le dijo mientras tomaba al bebe en sus manos y le colocaba algunos símbolos en el estomago que había improvisado con su propia sangre.

En ese instante el estomago del pequeño se ilumino y ocurrió algo que no pudo ser visto por nadie mas que el padre y su hijo. Momentos después ocurrió una gran expansión de energía que golpeo a todos los que se encontraban cerca, dejando en su lugar un gran cráter.

La lluvia se hizo presente cayendo en un sinfín de pequeñas gotitas que rápidamente humedecieron todo a su alrededor y dispersando las secuelas de la gran batalla anterior.

En el centro del cráter se encontraba un niño llorando sin parar mientras un hombre lo sostenía en sus brazos de manera protectora, para que no se mojara. El hombre se encontraba muy débil por la gran cantidad de chacra que había perdido y las innumerables heridas que se encontraban por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿¡Sensei!? —se escucho un grito proveniente de algún lugar fuera del cráter.

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos para poder observar como el niño que cargaba se encontraba bien y sin ningún daño, lo miro y le sonrió, el pequeño al sentirlo paro de llorar para mirarlo con unos hermosos ojos azules que aun cristalizados por las lagrimas desprendían un hermoso brillo de inocencia.

— Hola pequeño —sonrió el hombre incorporándose un poco— Lamento esto pero…—su voz se interrumpió porque sintió un gran dolor en su pecho que lo obligo a toser y escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

Sonrió con melancolía al ver el rostro del bebe que se encontraba en sus brazos.

— Perdóname Naruto, creo que solo asta aquí podré llegar —ante su asombro el pequeño extendió su manita hacia el y trato de tomarlo.

El corazón se le encogía ante aquel acto por parte del bebe, e izo todo lo posible para no derramar algunas lagrimas y acercar uno de sus dedos para que el pequeño lo tomara.

El pequeño Naruto sonrió y le dirigió una pequeña risita con la que Minato no lo pudo resistir más y lo abrazo fuertemente depositando un beso en su cabecita. El sabía que su final llegaría en breves momentos así que juntando todas las fuerzas que aun poseía, se levanto y camino fuera del cráter en busca de ayuda para su pequeño.

— Creo que tú serás el nuevo hombre de la casa, espero que cuides bien a tu mama y que te conviertas en un gran ninja —le decía al pequeño que bostezaba ante su cansancio interno— Veo que eres muy parecido a mi —sonrió— Creo que lograras mucho en tu vida aunque yo no me encuentre cerca de ti.

Sonrió.

— Espero que todos te lleguen a apreciar por el gran sacrificio que has hecho hoy y que lleguen a considerarte un héroe, porque eso es lo que eres —sonrió ya que el bebe lo miraba con toda la atención del mundo sin perderse ninguna de sus palabras.

Aunque aun no podía creer que en el momento que seria por fin padre tendría que irse y dejar solos a su mujer y su pequeño hijo. Ante ese pensamiento su mirada cambio totalmente y algunas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro llegando asta el del pequeñín que llevaba en sus brazos.

— ¿¡Sensei!? —repitió la misma voz de hace unos momentos— ¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su estudiante y dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia su dirección. — ¿Kakashi? —Susurro para no asustar a su pequeño— No se preocupen creo que no podría estar peor —dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El hombre sin ninguna señal que diera aviso se desplomo cayendo de rodillas en el suelo frente a los presentes dejándolos atónitos por lo que sucedería continuación.

Todo paso como en cámara lenta el caía arrodillado frente a ellos dejándolos atónitos, mientras su gran amigo Hiashi del clan Hyuuga lo miraba activado su Byakugan— Es peor de lo que imagine —se dijo mientras seguía corriendo en ayuda hacia su compañero y amigo.

— Tengo que actuar rápido si quiero ayudarlo o tan siquiera darle la oportunidad de llegar a los médicos —dijo un hombre de cabello blanco que se acercaba rápidamente a su estudiante.

El se encontraba corriendo en la dirección correcta pero se detuvo al ver que algo estaba ocurriendo en el lugar en donde se suponía que se encontraba su estudiante.

Todos se dirigían hacia su Hokage para auxiliarlo, pero ocurrió algo extraordinario, en el ultimo momento que los dejo estáticos en sus lugares, ya que ante el asombro de todos, un aura azul rodeo completamente al hombre que se encontraba arrodillado sosteniéndose un costado del cuerpo con una mano y con la otra aferrándose fuertemente a su pequeño. Sin poder comprender la situación un ninja se acerco a tratar de tocar aquello, pero el hombre de cabellos blancos le ordeno que se alejara ya que podría ser peligroso.

El ninja retrocedió lentamente para poder observar con atención la escena. Ya que las heridas del cuarto Hokage se desvanecían mientras el solo miraba al pequeño que sonreía, con una mirada llena de cariño y agradecimiento el también le dedico una sonrisa.

— Me parece que e logrado colocar correctamente este sello —dijo el hombre rubio mientras se incorporaba lentamente y el aura que lo rodeaba se desvanecía para dejar que los curiosas y preocupados compañeros de el lograran acercarse un poco mas.

— ¿Qué a sido todo eso sensei? —pregunto el joven Hatake acercándose a su querido sensei.

El solo sonrió y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a su alumno— Me parece que le agrado mucho a mi hijo —dijo simplemente acariciando la mejilla del niño en sus brazos.

En el presente…

— ¡Naruto! —se escuchaba una voz femenina de detrás de la puerta— Ya despierta o llegaras tarde a la academia.

Unos segundos después un joven de doce años abría perezosamente sus ojos permitiendo observar esos hermosos orbes azul zafiro que poseía. Se incorporo un poco para alcanzar a ver su reloj, el que se encontraba en su mesita junto a su cama.

— ¿QUE? ¿APENAS LAS SEIS? —grito mientras se tapaba con la almohada nuevamente.

Pero en el momento en el que a el se le vino el recuerdo de cómo lo había despertado su madre la ultima vez. Si el aun recordaba el primer día en que decidió, no por cuenta propia, quedarse dormido el día en que tenia que asistir a un entrenamiento ninja, su madre se había enfurecido tanto que lo había bañado con agua helada tanta que casi inundo su habitación.

Suspiro ante esa escena en su cabeza— Y pensar que era época de invierno —se quito su gorrito y se rasco la cabeza mientras se incorporaba lentamente de la cama.

Se levanto perezosamente buscando su ropa para darse una ducha matutina, de agua caliente, antes de que llegara la ducha improvisada de su madre. Se dirigió a su closet de donde solo saco una toalla anaranjada y sin ninguna prisa la coloco en su hombro dirigiéndose así a su destino.

— Vamos Naruto o te perderás el desayuno —le grito su madre desde la cocina para que se diera prisa.

Naruto solo suspiro y siguió su camino al cuarto de baño, lentamente se quito su piyama y la dejo tirada por todo el suelo sin preocuparse por nada más. Aun se frotaba los ojos mientras abría el grifo de la regadera lentamente.

Termino rápido, ya que si no se apresuraba terminaría con su estomago vació hasta la hora del almuerzo en la academia. Salio con solo la toalla tapando su parte inferior y escurriendo de agua su cabello, el que solo sacudió un poco para secarlo y peinarse rápidamente.

Entro en su cuarto una vez mas, para vestirse con una camisa negra que tenia unas flamas anaranjadas en la parte inferior y las mangas, esa era su favorita así que tenia varias con el mismo estilo (pa que no digan que no se baña si es que lo visto igual durante todo el fic jeje ^_^) y además agarro un suéter negro de gorro por si acaso ya que si no lo hacia su madre lo devolvería a su habitación en el momento que lo mirara sin este.

Y por supuesto no podían faltar los pantalones ninja color negro que siempre doblaba de la parte inferior, ya que era su estilo y aparte, le gustaba hacer enojar a su sensei por no colocar adecuadamente su vestimenta. Antes de salir de su habitación tomo su gorra negra que tenia bordado un espiral azul, ya que era su favorita y sin olvidar sus guantes.

— ¿Ya estas listo Naruto? —se escucho que tocaban nuevamente la puerta.

— Si Oka-san bajo enseguida —contesto mientras se colocaba sus zapatos ninja para salir disparado a la cocina.

— Valla, Naruto —se escucho una voz masculina detrás de Naruto— Creo que llevas prisa.

Sonrió.

— Por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

— Etto… buenos días Oto-san —dijo Naruto mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre hijo? —pregunto sonriéndole.

— Creí que Oka-san me dejaría dormir un poco más pero no fue así —se quejaba con un puchero.

— Nunca cambiaras, será mejor que nos dirijamos a desayunar ya que si no lo hacemos nos dejara sin desayuno ni almuerzo —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor.

Su casa no era muy grande, viendo el puesto que ocupaba el padre de Naruto, pero era muy cómoda para ellos ya que solo eran tres y no necesitaban tanto espacio para solo dejarlo vació durante horas. En parte porque el padre de Naruto, ósea Minato Namikaze, era el actual Hokage de la aldea y su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, que actualmente era una de los miembros del escuadrón anbu, así que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban fuera de casa en viajes en los cuales recorría casi todas las aldeas, en especial Suna y el país de las olas.

Pero no por eso descuidaban a su Hijo, no por el contrario solo estaban fuera durante el tiempo que Naruto estaba entrenando o cuando el les avisaba que saldría a dar un paseo o visitaría a su amigo Gaara, o simplemente lo dejaban pasar un tiempo a solas. En fin no eran unos padres sobre protectores y eso le agradaba a Naruto, ya que lo dejaban entrenar en técnicas más avanzadas para su edad las cuales le enseñaba principalmente su padre.

Aunque le encantaba que su madre le mostrara el arte del dominio de la espada y las armas de viento (como el arco, kunai, shuriken y cualquier otra que se lanzara, etc.), pero su favorita era la espada ya que en ella se le daba muy bien el dominio.

— Buenos días Oka-sama —dijo un alegre Naruto que entraba oliendo lo que su madre le había preparado.

— Buenos días Naruto —dijo acercándole un tazón de ramen que le encantaba al joven rubio.

— Esto estará delicioso —dijo sonriendo y comenzando a comer.

Mientras el comía su padre se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo por la cintura dándole un sencillo beso en los labios. — Buenos días —dijo sonriendo.

Ella solo sonreía al regresar su vista y ver que Naruto ya se había terminado todo y pedía un poco mas— Creo que se parece a alguien —dijo señalando al rubio mayor quien solo sonrió colocando su mano en la nuca.

El después de terminar dos tazones más, aparte de los cinco que devoro en unos instantes, salio de su casa para dirigirse a la academia ninja. Ese seria su primer día de clases, ya que el había entrenado con su padre y con algún sensei ocasional durante toda su infancia, pero su madre lo obligo a asistir a la academia para que se relacionara con las demás personas y porque solo faltaban pocos días para que se realizara el examen para ser un genin.

El seguía caminando por las calles vacías ya que aun era muy temprano y ya que su madre lo había obligado a levantarse suspiro.

— Creo que ya me perdí —se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba a los lados— ¿Tu sabes como llegar a la academia ninja? —le dijo al viento.

El joven que se encontraba escondido en un árbol se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien tan cerca de el y que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Ya que en ese instante Naruto apareció a su lado para preguntarle.

— Al parecer te diriges a la academia, por tu cara supongo que si —le dijo con una media sonrisa— Yo igual voy para aya, ¿puedo ir con tigo? —pregunto el joven rubio a su sorprendido amigo.

— Cla…claro —dijo el joven que se encontraba en el árbol.

A ese último comentario Naruto se mostró agradecido ya que aun no se acostumbraba a caminar por las calles en esa aldea, y también hacia poco había regresado del país de las olas. Todo por culpa de una misión que le habían impuesto a su madre y que aparte ella se lo había llevado para que conociera algunas técnicas de agua y cosas por el estilo, a lo cual el accedió rápidamente por su parte.

El, que contaba con apenas siete años y que cuando iban a visitar a su padre por lo general no salía de la oficina o se la pasaba en los campos de entrenamiento y de ahí a su casa, por lo tanto no conocía muy bien las calles o siquiera se ubicaba ya que para el colmo, tenia un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Además siempre estaba en peligro de ser sorprendido por algún enemigo que lo quisiera secuestrar, matar, o cualquier cosa que era peligrosa para su seguridad.

— Gracias, a si por cierto me llamo Naruto —le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

— Sasuke —le correspondió el saludo— ¿Creo que no eres de por aquí? —le dijo mientras saltaba para bajar del árbol y comenzaban a caminar.

El sonrió un poco, mientras le aparecía una gotita en la cabeza (ya saben tipo anime) porque en realidad pertenecía a esa aldea, pero solo que se había ausentado por un largo tiempo. Y fue lo que le comenzó a explicar a su nuevo amigo.

— Creo que tienes una vida algo complicada —le dijo mientras Naruto terminaba su historia.

— Si eso creo, por cierto ¿en donde estamos? —dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

— Veras, estos edificios son los de la academia ninja —le señalo los grandes edificios.

— ¡Wow! —dijo con los ojos bien abiertos para poder mirar todo el lugar.

La vista era espectacular, ya que había varios edificios, unos que contaban con más de cinco pisos y otros que constituían los salones, gimnasios y centros de entrenamiento para los futuros ninjas de Konoha.

De un momento a otro Naruto salio corriendo dejando atrás a su nuevo amigo para sorprenderlo con un gran salto que lo llevo hasta el techo del edificio mas cercano. Desde donde lo saludaba e invitaba a subir para que compartiera la sorprendente vista que se podía observar desde ese lugar.

Pero lo que Naruto no savia, era que llegar ahí con solo un salto no era posible para cualquiera y que solo el lo había logrado a la primera, pero lo peor no era eso sino que uno de los profesores lo había observado y se dirigió al lugar de inmediato.

— Demonios —se dijo el joven Sasuke— Como se le ocurrió esa tontería, pero es bueno en lo que hace —se quedo pensativo— Y yo que lo catalogue de gran ninja a primeara vista —miro en dirección al rubio— Bueno no es un inútil, pero si algo baka.

— ¡Oye tu! Bájate de ahí —decía el profesor que se acercaba al edificio saltando entre los árboles.

Al verlo, Naruto creyó que estaría en problemas y sin pensarlo se lanzo al vació cayendo con agilidad en el suelo. Lo que desconcertó al sensei que lo seguía mientras el joven moreno se quedaba parado en la entrada resignado de que seguiría solo el camino desde ahí.

— Creo que definitivamente si es un baka —se dijo suspirando— Como se le ocurre salir corriendo en ese momento —comenzó a caminar en dirección a su clase.

Continuara…

************

Primer capitulo, si ya se que es un vago intento de cambiar la realidad, pero ¿no se trata de eso un fic? Como sea díganme que les parece lamento hacerlo corto pero no tengo Money pal ciber y tampoco cooperación por parte de my compiu. Y mi Oka-san ya me esta regañando así que sayo.

P .D: dejen reviews ^_^ sayo.


	2. ahora sicap 1

Hola primero que nada: los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de **Kishimoto-sama** y…

**Advertencia:** horrores ortográficos por delante…

Espero que les agrade este fic y los avances que tengo, aunque no sean muy buenos a mi me parecen perfectos y porfa dejen reviews, ya que son los que me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

(io: aunque no sea buena en ese sentido T.T pero no importa, si puedo entretener aunque sea a una persona, seguiré llenando un espacio aquí T-T)

(Black: eso es demasiado dramático, creo que por eso no te leen)

**Io: Deja de molestar Ò.ó o ¿quieres que te borre?**

(Black: por eso decía que ya me iba a trabajar en el Kitzune dorado jeje…-_-U)

Io: Jeje… sayo. Y gomen por mis otros yo que salen de repente jeje…^-^u, diablos…

**Experimento 1.1.2:**

"**Naruto Namikaze"**

Capitulo I: Ahora si… "Entra Naruto Namikaze y compañía"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Él estaba desayunando mientras miraba como su hijo salía de la casa para comenzar su rutina de ir a la academia y ganarse el titulo de ninja, aunque él estaba seguro de que en ese momento él ya poseía todas las habilidades que eran necesarias para ser considerado uno de los mejores a su edad, pero no se lo diría a nadie, si quería seguir con vida, ya que a su esposa, osease Kushina Uzumaki, no le gustaba que sobrevaluaran a su hijo y menos que él se sintiera superior a nadie. Y por tal motivo no quería que creyera que él no tuvo la culpa de la actitud de su hijo, que la verdad no era posible, ya que la manera de ser de Naruto era simple y honrada.

El seguía en sus pensamientos, pero era fácil ya que como a Kushina le encantaba trabajar como ama de casa, cuando se daba la oportunidad, ella como siempre estaba entretenida en su rutina de limpieza cuando entro a la habitación de Naruto. Al momento de ver la escena apareció una gota en su cabeza, ya que al parecer Naruto aun era un irresponsable con lo que se refería a su habitación.

Como recuerdan, el se dirigió a la ducha dejando todo regado y solo tomando lo indispensable para salir de casa. Pero no se preocupo ni siquiera de acomodar su cama y ni siquiera se percato de que algo importante se le había olvidado.

— Naruto… —dijo ella en un suspiro recogiendo todo lo que estaba tirado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hijo había olvidado.

En seguida lo tomo y fue directo al comedor donde se encontraba un pensativo Minato que estaba terminándose el desayuno. El cual consistía en varios tazones de ramen que aparte de ser del doble del tamaño que la porción normal que Naruto tomaba (yell ^-^: de tal palo tal astilla, ya saben jeje…), pero quien se podría resistir a la receta especial de su querida esposa que era la mejor de toda Konoha.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto al sentir que Kushina se acercaba a él, mientras apartaba los diez tazones vacíos de ramen.

— Mira esto —ella le mostró un pergamino algo grande, una espada y un pequeño zorro que los miraba con algo de cansancio y con los ojos entre abiertos, mientras con una de sus patas restregaba sus ojos para tratar en vano de despertar completamente.(io: Kyaaa!!!...que lindo ^-^)

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto ya que no le había puesto mucha atención y con ese comentario hizo que su esposa perdiera el equilibrio.

— ¿No estas viendo? —le acerco los objetos y al pequeño animal, que ahora se encontraba moviéndose para que lo soltaran, mientras que Kushina le daba una mirada de desaprobación y movía su cabeza de lado a lado.

— ¿Kitsu? ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto algo confundido mientras recibía unas miradas de desaprobación de su esposa. Al momento comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras su esposa lo miraba con un aura oscura a su alrededor y atacándolo con intento de asesinato— Tal vez sea bueno que Kitsu se hubiera quedado, ya que él puede llevarle eso a Naruto —dijo tratando de calmar a su esposa.

— Muy bien, por esta te salvaste Minato —le dijo dejando atrás toda el aura asesina y sonriéndole cariñosamente a su esposo.

Por su parte este suspiro aliviado y comenzó a buscar un pergamino entre sus ropas— Veamos… si, dame la espada y el pergamino —le dijo a su esposa que dejo caer el enorme pergamino que traía haciendo que la mesa se tambaleara un poco por el peso haciendo que Minato sonriera nuevamente nervioso.

El hizo algunas posiciones de mano para sellar el pergamino y la espada en la placa del collar de Kitsu, el cual se movía mucho y eso no facilitaba las cosas para el rubio, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia; ante esa escena Kushina sonrió, ya que le parecía adorable el gesto que hacia su esposo, es decir, hacia un puchero de niño regañado injustamente.

Después de lograr colocar la placa en el cuello del Kitzune, este los miraba malhumorado, si, igual que cuando carga a un niño con algo que no quiere cargar (**blu: ¿Qué traes con los pobres niños? ¡Eh!) (io: nada es solo que así me mira mi hermanito cuando lo cargo con algo jeje…^-^) (blu: ---Uu con razón ¬¬ ni pa que pregunto**). Lo mandaron a la academia dándole las mismas indicaciones que le habían dado al joven Namikaze, aunque no eran necesarias, ya que él podía seguir el rastro del niño por cualquier parte, aunque se hubiera metido en agua para desorientarlo, ante ese pensamiento el zorrito sonrió maliciosamente— _Ni que yo me perdiera tan fácil como ese baka de Naruto_ —dicho esto salio de la casa y comenzó su camino hacia la academia, con cara de mal humor, pero sin ser visto por nadie.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En las afueras de Konoha se encontraba un niño más o menos cuatro años, caminando por el bosque. Se preguntaran que es lo que hace él solo en un lugar tan peligroso como se puede llegar a considerar un bosque en las afueras de una aldea de ninjas, que aparte es el hijo del líder de tal aldea, bueno simple, porque él se encontraba explorando, ya que por alguna razón él no quería salir a jugar con cualquier niño de su edad.

Y lo único que hacia era dar un paseo para reflexionar un poco y despejarse la mente, aunque igual le encantaba explorar los lugares a las afueras de Konoha. Y aparte iba con un amigo que lo cuidaba sin importar a que se enfrentara, así que no le afectaba el no tener amistad con los niños de su edad.

— Naruto, es algo complicado —le había dicho su mama cuando varios de los padres de los niños que jugaban en un parque lo habían rechazado, no por ser alguien malo o como se dice un niño mimado, sino porque las extrañas marcas de sus mejillas que dejaban en evidencia de quien se trataba y como estaba solo porque siempre se escapaba de casa para poder ir a jugar un rato sin ser sobreprotegido por su madre, los padres de los niños lo alejaban.

Los aldeanos rehaceos a la presencia de un jinchuuriki cerca y que aparte era el que contenía al zorro, que en los años pasados había casi logrado destruir a su preciada aldea, le guardaban rencor y su dolor lo representaban con miedo y odio hacia el joven inocente. Aunque el hokage había decretado que nadie hablara de su condición, para protegerlo mientras tenía la edad de saber que era lo que ocurría y que pudiera comprender los hechos que llevaron a tal desenlace por si acaso alguien lo llegaba a discriminar de esa forma lo podrían proteger para que los niños de su generación no llegaran a acusarlo de nada y así ser aceptado.

Aunque Kushina miraba que no seria necesario crear esa ley, el Hokage anterior que era un buen amigo de la familia, apoyo a Minato para que lo hiciera, si era eso necesario para la protección del niño y por supuesto al decir que el consejo había entrado en tal discusión, bueno proponiendo que se negara la existencia de tal echo, es decir que el héroe como lo nombraba Minato no se presentaría como tal, sino que se diría que el Hokage había eliminado y no encerrado al demonio zorro.

Kushina trato de explicarle a su niño el porque era que pasaba eso, pero no savia como decírselo sin mencionar lo del zorro que estaba en su interior, aunque ella no sabia que el pequeño era mas listo de lo que aparentaba, y por consiguiente él ya lo había averiguado cuando tenia uso de razón, como a eso de los tres años, pero no savia como explicarle a sus padres que se sentía raro cuando la voz siniestra de un "algo" lo llamaba y le aconsejaba algo no muy bueno.

Si, lo que siempre le decía la voz en su cabeza era algo parecido a… _—__** Oye mocoso deberías acabar con todos por haberme encerrado en tu interior, no se, talvez acecinar a todos los aldeanos descuartizándolos miembro por miembro y después quemar esta patética aldea he, he, he…**_—todo con una voz siniestra que ponía los pelos de punta, pero de cualquier manera el pequeño solo lo ignoraba, pues creía que era normal escuchar a alguien en su cabeza.

(Io: si claro U~U'. yell: pues es de lo mas normal para nosotras jeje)

(Nuevamente Io: Ò.ó si claaarooo…)

Claro que la primera vez que logro entrar en los pasillos de su conciencia miro como los ojos del enorme zorro lo miraban atentamente y al acercarse no dudo en ver mas de cerca su súper hallazgo, así que cuando noto que era un enorme zorro, y para cuando el zorro se percato de que era lo que hacia o como había conseguido llegar a ese lugar aquel humano, el pequeño ya se había lanzado a abrazar a la enorme bestia como si fuera un enorme oso de peluche, atravesando como si nada los enormes barrotes de la jaula— ¡_**Detente! **_—le había gruñido para apartar al pequeño rubio de él.

— Eres lindo —murmuro el pequeño, que aun se aferraba al pelaje del zorro que lo miraba malhumorado con una gota de pena ajena ante el comentario del niño, pero que no sabia por que razón no lo alejaba de el, o simplemente eliminaba su conciencia para controlar su cuerpo.

Pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue que el pequeño había logrado entrar a su jaula—_** ¿Cómo lograste entrar? **_—comenzó a preguntar pero el niño ya estaba acariciándole la cabeza y detrás de las orejas.

Eso se sentía muy bien, tanto que se había tirado en el suelo y había dejado que el pequeño jugara cerca olvidando lo que iba a preguntar. O mas bien había dejado que jugara encima de él, aunque no todo el tiempo podía hacerlo, ya que el encerrarse en su mente era algo que en el exterior se notaba, porque aun no lograba dominar algo que el zorro llamaba así como estar en dos lugares a la vez y algo relacionado con el tiempo y espacio.

Las veces que entraba a su cabeza lo hacia mientras se suponía que era la hora de la "siesta" pero en realidad solo fingía dormir y se la pasaba aprendiendo del gran demonio que en verdad parecía estar tomando aprecio por el joven de ojos azules. Que era algo extraño por parte de un Bijuu y mas aun porque le mostraba técnicas y lo entrenaba en ese sentido y claro se suponía que solo los ninjas mas experimentados podrían aprender en el transcurso del tiempo en el que lo hacia el joven. Aunque el Kyuubi negara el hecho de que el niño Namikaze le agradaba, no podía ocultar que se sentía bien cuando la risilla del niño inundaba el espacio vació de aquellos corredores tan desolados.

— _**Sabes mocoso **_—murmuro el zorro una vez con algo de indiferencia— _**Es aburrido pasar mucho tiempo aquí encerrado **_—se recostó sobre sus patas— _**Deberías rellenar este pozo sin fondo al que llamas cabeza **_—termino de decir recostándose y agitando sus colas para entretener al niño.

— Dime Kitsu-chan ¿por que es que no puedes salir? —pregunto con curiosidad e inocencia con la que cualquier niño que casi cumplía los cuatro años de edad (UU' blu: ¿de edad? ni modo que de que, bakaya) (io: no molestes ).

— _**Simple estoy sellado dentro de ti **_—murmuro, ya que comenzaba a quedarse dormido con un bostezo.

— ¿Yo podría hacer algo para sacarte? —pregunto al zorro que comenzaba a estar somnoliento.

— _**Tal vez, si tuvieras un pergamino, mas bien el de tu padre, en el que explica como sacar mi conciencia y todo lo relacionado con tu sello o le pidieras ayuda, el me podría sacar aunque sea en otra forma que no saque todo mi poder y que solo sea mi conciencia**_ —murmuro quedándose profundamente dormido.

El niño lo miro atentamente y sonrió al ver que su amigo ya se había dormido, claro al salir de su subconsciente, ya tenia todo un plan para conseguir que su padre le explicara algunas cosas, se levanto y sacudió su ropa para salir de su mente— Al fin de cuentas ya soy mayor —dijo sonriendo mientras se incorporaba del lugar en el que dormía. La verdad era que solo faltaban pocos días para su cuarto cumpleaños y eso, según él, era ser mayor. sonrió y se fue corriendo a donde su madre.

— Oka-san—llamo el niño a Kushina.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? —se acerco mas a el mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

— ¿Puedo ir con Oto-san? —pregunto y al ver a su mama que no creía lo que le estaba pidiendo le pregunto el motivo este solo sonrió y le dijo que le quería pedir un favor para su cumpleaños, después de eso ella accedió a llevarlo a la oficina del Hokage.

Claro que para este tiempo ellos ya sabían de las increíbles habilidades ninja de su hijo que, para sus tres años podría ser catalogado con un rango mas alto que el de jounin de elite, pero claro no se lo dirían a nadie, para que este fuera usado como arma por el consejo de ermitaños amargados si se llegaran a enterar tal vez así seria. Por esa razón el pequeño casi no hablaba con nadie, no porque sus padres se lo impidieran sino porque él hallaba mas divertido al enorme zorro y el entrenar para ser ninja que los juegos de los niños de su edad, pero no por eso no dejaba de pensar como seria si los demás lo aceptaran y no lo rechazaran como lo hacían desde que tenia memoria.

Aunque Kushina siempre lo llevaba a entrenar un poco y le enseñaba técnicas de ninjutzu, taijutzu y genjutzu avanzadas, pero lo que más le gustaba era practicar con las armas con las cuales era un genio en su control y técnica. Aunque a cualquier madre le preocuparía soltar algunas armas con filo a sus pequeños, en el caso de Kushina Uzumaki era diferente. Si, ella podría ser la madre más sobre protectora del mundo, pero cuando se centraba en las increíbles habilidades ninja de su hijo parecía de lo más normal para ella y su pequeño, además siempre lo hacían en lugares en los que nadie los pudiera descubrir ni molestar y claro que en algunas ocasiones Minato estaba en esas secciones de entrenamiento para ver el progreso de su primogénito en las cuales a veces él era el que las daba y no su esposa lo cual les emocionaba, pues no todo padre tiene el placer de enseñarle a su pequeño lo que hace y aparte que el demuestre tal interés, por eso y que no le falta energía para seguir ni entusiasmo en aprender cosas nuevas e interesantes.

Aunque cuando descubrieron el porque era tan bueno, tuvieron que explicarle que el era el portador del Kyuubi y que ese zorro que estaba en su interior podría ser peligroso si salía, aunque cuando el pequeño les hablaba de él no parecía tan malo, así que cuando llego el día de su cumpleaños numero cuatro su regalo fue un enorme pergamino con varios yutzus desde invocaciones, genyutzus y los sellos que eran necesarios para conocer el estado de su sello y las diferentes ramificaciones de este. Que aunque no habían sido probadas se le confiaron con la condición de que solo lo utilizaría en presencia de sus padres y puesto que ya tenia un gran nivel en su control de chacra y artes ninja, aun no tenia experiencia en la practica de diferentes técnicas, sus padres no estaban seguros de que el no seria manipulado por el zorro para que lo liberara, hasta que llego el día de probar un nuevo yutzu, que el desarrollo a partir de las anotaciones de su padre.

— Están listos —dijo un entusiasmado niño frente a sus padres que lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, orgullo y preocupación ante la nueva técnica del joven.

— Claro Naruto —lo apoyo su madre que estaba emocionada por ver el progreso que había tenido en los últimos meses.

— As tu mejor esfuerzo hijo! —le grito su padre que acababa de llegar no hacia mucho rato mientras lo saludaba.

— Será increíble ya lo verán ¡de veras! —grito mientras generaba algunas complicadas posiciones de manos tan rápido que Minato apenas podía distinguir algunas y antes de terminar el ultimo, se mordió su pulgar para conseguir algo de su sangre y decía— ¡¡¡SELLO FORZADO, ZORRO DE DOS DIMENCIONES!!! —el apoyo su mano en el suelo y de esta salieron diferentes símbolos que formaron un elaborado pentagrama con el símbolo del yin-yan con el niño en el centro, su chacra comenzó a salir y lo envolvía con llamas de un extraño resplandor color rojo que fue siendo menos denso asta pasar a un azul, que cubrió por completo la zona. Todo ocurrió tan rápido y genero tanta energía que levanto una espesa nube de polvo.

Minato y Kushina se quedaron asombrados con el buen trabajo e increíble resultado de la técnica del pequeño Naruto, su control del chacra era sorprendente y como podía manejar a su antojo el chacra del zorro le facilitaba aun mas las cosas, así que inmediatamente cuando termino se acercaron para observar mas de cerca el resultado. Al dispersarse la nube de polvo que había crecido alrededor del niño lo encontraron sentado en el suelo respirando agitadamente y con algunas gotitas de sudor en la frente mientras sostenía a un diminuto bulto de pelos entre sus manos.

— Creo que lo logre —dijo triunfante mientras se levantaba del suelo para acercarse a sus padres.

Ambos se le quedaron viendo un poco confundidos, pero fue Minato el que hablo primero— Me impresionas Naruto, estoy orgulloso de ti —le dijo con una sonrisa (marca Namikaze, siii…!!!... ^-^) — Eso fue realmente increíble, pero dime, ¿que fue exactamente lo que hiciste? —pregunto cuando miro el bulto que estaba entre los brazos del niño.

— Fácil —contesto con toda tranquilidad— Libere la mente del zorro y la coloque en una concentración de chacra que moldee en base a su figura original, aunque parezca algo pequeño sigue siendo el Kyuubi —dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos— Pero es inofensivo, ya que por el sello que esta en mi cuerpo que tu creaste, su cuerpo original, que es una concentración infinita de chacra permanece en mi interior, pero creo que al separar su cuerpo y su mente también le agregue algo de mi propia esencia para crear un equilibrio entre los dos, ya sabes, para mayor seguridad, ya que tu me lo pediste —sus padres lo miraban atentamente para saber exactamente que fue lo que había echo y si en realidad había conseguido su objetivo— Todo su chacra permanece en mi interior y solo puede tomar el necesario para estar solidó en un plano existencial —termino de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

— Muy impresionante Naruto —dijo colocando su mano en su barbilla— Pero dime, si las reservas que le colocaste en su cuerpo se agotan y tu no estas cerca para proporcionarle mas ¿que le ocurrirá?

— Eso no es problema, ya que básicamente somos uno mismo y al igual que yo tomo chacra de su cuerpo, que esta dentro de mi, el puede acceder a este estando en cualquier lugar ya que…—se quedo pensativo por un momento para poder explicar exactamente lo que quería dar a entender— Si, mmm… se podría decir mas fácilmente que estamos conectados por su conciencia que puede romper tiempo y espacio gracias a una técnica que el me enseño, pero que es muy efectiva y que agregue al sello con gran éxito —miro a su padre que estaba poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras— Pero solo le he proporcionado un limite, para que no abuse de este, con un sello parecido al tullo que se encuentra en su subconsciente igual que el mió —termino de decir con una sonrisa.

— Eso es sorprendente —dio Kushina mientras se acercaba y le revolvía el cabello a su niño— Y, ¿nos vas a presentar? —pregunto mirando al pequeño bulto con que cargaba en brazos y que comenzaba a moverse.

Naruto sonrió y dejo que el pequeño zorro dejara ver su cabeza mostrando sus enormes orejas y unos hermosos ojos color rojo carmesí, que brillaban como cual rubí bajo el sol, el al mirar a Kushina movió sus orejas provocando que ella lo quisiera cargar. Así que se lo pidió a Naruto mientras saltaba emocionada por la ternura que irradiaba de la bolita de pelos, cuando se lo deposito en sus brazos, ella lo tomo con tal delicadeza que el zorrito no cuestiono ninguna queja sobre pasar de los brazos de su liberador a los de la madre de su liberador.

— Dime Naruto —dijo Minato acercándose a su hijo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Oto-san? —dijo mirando a su madre que acariciaba al zorrito.

El pequeño zorrito era apenas un bebe de no mas de unos cuantos meses, su pelaje era tupido y algo alborotado, tenia en su cola nueve líneas negras que la recorrían de la punta al inicio del rabo mostrando claramente que era el Kyuubi. Su color era un extraño anaranjado profundo, que más bien parecía rojo si no lo mirabas con atención, sus orejas al igual que sus patas y la punta de su cola eran negras.

— Dime, ¿creaste un cuerpo real o es parecido a un clon de sombra? —ante ese comentario Naruto ladeo su cabeza mientras hacia un gesto pensativo.

— Creo que por la cantidad de chacra que utilice, diría que es real y que no desaparecerá si yo lo intentara o si fuera atacado por alguien —le dijo a su padre que se sorprendió ante ese descubrimiento— La verdad como nunca nadie había creado algo así aun no se todos los detalles, pero seguiré investigando. Lo prometo —lo miro mostrando toda la sinceridad que podía irradiar de esos hermosos ojos azules.

— Es adorable —dijo Kushina quien se acercaba a Minato par mostrarle al diminuto zorrito entre sus brazos.

Su personalidad parecía que aun no se desarrollaba totalmente, pero podría decirse que talvez algo raro saldría de la mezcla de un Bijuu y un niño que se denotaría algo extraño. Pero sobretodo parecía algo cansado por la actividad de ese día al igual que el joven Namikaze, así que Minato cargo a Naruto en brazos, ya que comenzaba a dar indicios de sueño o mejor dicho cansancio, ya que se acercaba la hora de su siesta, supusieron que era sueño eso le resulto gracioso al pequeño Naruto ya que nunca les dijo que a esa hora siempre entrenaba con el zorro y como Kushina se enamoro de la bolita de pelos ella fue quien la cargo y así regresaron a su casa comenzando a andar de árbol en árbol como dos destellos que se difuminan en las sombras.

— ¡Ey! Kitsu-chan como te sientes —pregunto al llegar a su casa y claro cuando por fin logro que su madre le regresara a Kitsu.

Este solo lo miro y sacudió sus orejas, en ese momento Naruto se percato de que no solo lo había cambiado de forma, sino que también lo había regresado a su estado de cachorro. Se acerco a él y lo tomo para cargarlo y sentarse en su cama.

— Me pregunto que paso… —dijo sentándose y reflexionando en todo lo que izo mientras acariciaba al zorrito que estaba en su regazo, recordó que al utilizar la técnica de espacio y tiempo tenía sus consecuencias al hacerla con demasiada cantidad de chacra, ya que tenia una falla— Creo que necesitare practicar en el aspecto de sacar tu conciencia de mi interior para regresártela y que recuperes tus recuerdos —sonrió— Y para que me mates por haber cometido un error tan tonto, en fin prometo que lo haré. Después de dormir un poco, claro —bostezo y se recostó en la cama, claro el pequeño zorrito se quedo dormido junto a él en un instante.

Al dormir no solo descansaba, sino que también podía ir a los laberintos de su subconsciente, ahí acurrucado se encontraba un enorme zorro que roncaba a todo pulmón, pero que no reacciono a la presencia del niño. Al ver que este no despertaba se puso a practicar el moldeo de su técnica, claro era fácil ya que en ese lugar la concentración de chacra era enorme y se le facilitaban las cosas. Al estar ahí podía entrar en las memorias del zorro y encontrar la forma mas eficaz de regresarlas al cuerpo que se encontraba dormido junto a él, claro junto a su cuerpo en la cama de su habitación.

— Creo que de ahora en adelante tu no despertaras, verdad —dijo el niño que miraba como el gran zorro solo seguía dormido— No te preocupes al regresarte tus recuerdos, bueno me refiero al tu de afuera podrás sentirte libre —dicho esto invoco al Kitsu a su subconsciente, lo cual le resulto fácil, y se propuso a modificar el sello para regresarle su memoria.

Al momento de trasportar al pequeño zorro a su subconsciente, el gran zorro desapareció quedando en su lugar el diminuto zorrito que lo miraba atentamente mientras se sentaba, para mirarlo con lo que parecía una sonrisa oscura.

— _Mocoso idiota_ —le murmuro el zorrito, claro eso no sorprendió al niño que solo se acerco a acariciarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa Kitsu? —dijo cuando este solo lo miro y le gruño.

— _Que no estas viendo, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió devolverme a mi estado de cachorro? Eres un incompetente___—refunfuñaba el zorrito que ahora ocupaba el espacio en donde se suponía que estaba el enorme cuerpo del Kyuubi.

— Oye, no es mi culpa que tu formula tuviera fallas y contando que mi experiencia no es la mas desarrollada del mundo, bueno tenia que haber algunas fallas, aparte, no podía dejarte salir con el cuerpo de un enorme demonio para que aterrorizaras a todo el mundo solo por diversión, ¿o si? —el al decir lo ultimo con un tono malhumorado y después de recibir algunas miradas de odio por parte del zorro, este ultimo acepto seguir con la modificación del sello.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Regresando a la escena del bosque… el niño caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, ya después de un rato de haber aclarado sus ideas, ya que había recuperado la mayoría, por no decir que todos los recuerdos del zorro, como se lo había prometido la otra noche en su habitación. Lo había echo gracias a que el sello que coloco en su cabeza podía moldearse con gran facilidad desde el interior y como el podía entrar en su subconsciente, bueno eso facilitaba las cosas. Sin embargo solo logro sacar los conocimientos y en fin, sobre su personalidad, era aun la de un cachorro de zorro común, pero que si se enfadaba era otra cosa, claro en muy pocos casos salía el viejo zorro, pero eso lo descubriría ese día.

Al estar tan centrado en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de que alguien lo seguía de cerca, ¿o si?

El hombre se ocultaba entre las sombras en las copas de los árboles, y lentamente fue descendiendo para llegar al lugar justo enfrente del pequeño rubio que no se sorprendió al verlo ni siquiera un poco, pues él ya era un experto en cualquier tipo de combate y al contrario de la reacción que el hombre esperaba este niño le sonrió y saludo como si fuera alguien interesante que el quería conocer.

— Hola pequeño —dijo fingiendo amabilidad en su voz, el niño solo lo miro y sonrió saludando igual pero con mas entusiasmo (blu: **¬¬' **no que igual. io: no molestes U-U') — Dime, ¿que haces aquí tu solo? —dijo acercándose al niño.

— Solo comienzo un juego con un amigo —le dijo sonriendo mientras rascaba su cabeza— Es el escondite, ya sabes, pero el es muy hábil y aun no logro encontrarlo —le dijo mientras señalaba al bosque.

— De verdad —le dijo con ironía— ¿Acaso es tu Oto-san? —Le pregunto para saber si podía hacer su trabajo más fácil, el niño solo negó con su cabeza— ¿No? Entonces, ¿cuantas personas te están cuidando?

El pequeño solo levanto su mano y mostró dos dedos contando mientras decía— Solo estoy yo con Kitsu-chan —sonrió aun mas y luego en un instante cambio su semblante por otro totalmente serio— Yo se que no eres de mi aldea y el también opina lo mismo, por eso cree que me quieres dañar y eso no le gusta.

Esa declaración puso en guardia al ninja que llevaba un protector en la frente con el símbolo de la aldea de la roca (o algo así ^_^, ya que no me acordó cual aldea odia al rayo amarillo jeje…), solo sonrió y se acerco amenazadoramente al niño— No me interesa tu amiguito solo te necesito a ti y no te preocupes terminare mi trabajo rápidamente, mas sin embargo el que lo lamentara será tu padre.

El se acercaba al niño y este le sonrió de una manera algo oscura— _**Sabes que no te debes acercar a este pequeño, ¿verdad? **_—escucho la voz lúgubre, pero al ver a su alrededor no encontró nada, repentinamente lanzo algunos kunai hacia los arbustos que se habían movido un poco lo que provoco que de ese lugar saliera un diminuto zorrito, al cual no le presto importancia— _**Grave error**_ —le dijo mientras el hombre le daba la espalda— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo el ninja al ver como un enorme poder emanaba del cuerpo del zorro, que comenzaba a crecer repentinamente sin darle oportunidad de nada.

El pequeño zorro comenzó a ganar tamaño y sus rasgos se tornaron más salvajes, las líneas de su cola se comenzaron a separarse dejando ver nueve colas en total, que ondeaban amenazadoramente junto con los colmillos que mostraba el ahora desarrollado zorro. El niño sonrió y se alejo desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas reapareciendo sobre las ramas de un árbol no muy lejano, sentado ahí parecía que estaba jugando con unas ramitas y era raro que hasta ese momento el hombre notara el gran pergamino que cargaba el niño en su espalda, que era un poco grande para él, y lo colocaba recargado a un lado para estar mas cómodo.

— Me sorprendes Kyuubi —dijo el niño sonriendo— No savia que podías regresar a tu forma original cuando te enojabas —el niño comenzó a jugar con las correas de su pergamino.

— ¿Ky…Kyuubi? —repitió el hombre que se sentía paralizado por la gran cantidad de chacra que salía del lugar en donde estaba el zorro, que por cierto media un poco mas de dos metros de alto— E…eres el kyuubi —pregunto ya que estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse.

— _**Podría decirse que si **_—se escucho en la cabeza del ninja, ya que el Kyuubi no podía hablar se comunicaba telepáticamente.

— Es imposible —murmuro mientras miraba al niño con el gran pergamino — Tu —lo señalo — ¿Tu puedes controlar al Kyuubi?

— ¿E? o, te refieres a él —señalo al gran zorro— No lo controlo, él ase lo que quiere con conciencia propia —sonrió — Pero si te preguntas por que me protege, simple, somos amigos.

El hombre lo miro confundido, pues no creía que el chiquillo fuera el dueño de un poder tan grande como para merecer la amistad de un Bijuu y mas aun que era el mas fuerte de todos, si, el rey de los Bijuus, el zorro de nueve colas — Imposible —murmuro, pero poco a poco sus palabras terminaron en un grito y después su cuerpo comenzó a caer inconciente, por un golpe en su nuca, sobre el suelo del bosque.

En el bosque solo se escucho un grito aterrador que resonó hasta el más profundo sector de este— Naruto… —murmuro el Hokage al sentir el poder y momentos después escuchar el simple sonido de lo que parecía un grito a la lejanía. Enseguida se movilizo utilizando una de sus técnicas que lo movía a la velocidad de la luz, con la cual parecía ser un rayo amarillo recorriendo la aldea en dirección al bosque. Y cuando pudo localizar a su hijo lo miro jugando tranquilamente, ahí sentado en el suelo del bosque con su mascota, muy tranquilo. __

Sonrió.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —le pregunto al sentarse a su lado, ya que era la única pregunta mas fácil de sacar de su cabeza; el rubio lo miro y después señalo a un hombre tirado sin conciencia en el suelo no muy lejos de ahí.

— El quería raptarme y yo le advertí que Kitsu no lo dejaría, pero igual me amenazo —decía mientras acariciaba al diminuto zorrito que parecía de peluche, otra vez.

— ¿Como lo hiciste? —le dijo obteniendo una cara de no entender la pregunta por parte del niño— Es decir, como venciste al ninja —sonrió nerviosamente ante la pregunta, pero ¿por que?, si solo se trataba de su hijo, no, era porque temía que su hijo hiciera algo malo sin querer.

— No le hicimos mucho daño —a ese comentario Minato suspiro en un gesto de alivio y siguió escuchando— Ya que no me gusta herir a las personas y por eso Kitsu solo lo noqueo con un golpe en la cabeza —sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su pergamino para cargárselo a la espalda.

— Muy bien, pero espero que ya no salgas tu solo al bosque nuevamente —le dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba como el niño recogía su pergamino para cargarlo en su espalda— La próxima vez tienes que salir a pasear a otro lugar, pero que este dentro de la aldea —dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza al imaginar lo que le habían echo al hombre, de solo pensarlo se estremeció, pero al mismo tiempo se alegro de que no raptaran a su primogénito.

— Vamos a casa Kitsu-chan —dijo el niño que le hablaba al zorrito para que comenzara a caminar a su lado.

Este le gruño para que supiera que ya estaba en marcha y porque no le agradaba que le nombraran así, entonces el niño salto a un árbol, seguido por su padre que miraba asombrado las habilidades de su hijo y las del pequeño zorrito, quienes podían seguir su paso sin ningún problema. Comenzaron a andar en dirección a la aldea dejando olvidado al hombre que no necesitaba otro castigo aparte del que le proporciono el niño y su compañero.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El joven acababa de saltar del edificio mientras trataba de correr para escapar de la vista del hombre que lo comenzaba a seguir. Aunque este fuera un sensei de la academia, pero ese era el problema, ya que al ser de la academia lo pondrían reprender y en el primer día le resultaba nada apropiado.

— ¡Demonios!, ¿por que no se queda quieto? —se dijo a si mismo mientras saltaba al edificio— ¡Deja de correr! —grito esperando a que el joven se quedara en un solo lugar.

El sensei corría para alcanzar al joven rubio, pero este al verlo no lo pensó dos veces y salto del edificio desapareciendo de la vista y sorprendiendo al sensei que lo seguía. El cual solo quería preguntarle quien era, puesto que él no lo había visto antes en la academia, por lo tanto supuso que él era el nuevo alumno que quedaría a su cargo— ¿Me pregunto como es? —se dijo mientras pensaba en lo que la directora le había mencionado el otro día.

La directora Tsunade le había encargado esperar al nuevo alumno que era algo "diferente", pero que al mismo tiempo necesitaba ser tratado como cualquier otro alumno de la institución, ya que ella conocía bien a su padre y el rango que ocupaba, ella le dio indicaciones de escoltarlo a su respectivo grupo. Aunque en una de esas ella lo había persuadido para que se tomara en serio la presencia de aquel joven y que no lo subestimara.

Él recordó lo que paso la última vez que entro en la oficina de la directora para recibir algunas indicaciones que eran necesarias antes de retirarse de la academia por ese día.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— Iruka, Tengo entendido que serás prudente en las decisiones que tomes con respecto al joven Namikaze —le dijo la mujer que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio con sus manos apoyadas en su barbilla— Sabes que no puedes dejarte llevar y hacerlo sentir como la sombra de su padre, y así dañarlo inconcientemente… —lo miro atentamente para ver su reacción— Ya que, él se sentiría algo incomodo con ese asunto espero que lo encuentres antes de clases y trates de averiguar como es, para que se te haga un poco mas sencillo el trabajo de introducirlo al grupo de estudiantes.

La mujer que era rubia de ojos de un tono color miel de una hermosa figura, por no decir que muy bien dotada, permanecía con una mirada penetrante que causaría en cualquiera que no la conociera la repentina necesidad de salir corriendo, por la profundidad de sus ojos, ya que tenia la determinación de alguien muy fuerte y de echo ella es considerada como uno de los tres poderosos Saninn que pertenecieron al equipo entrenado por Sarutobi-sama, es decir el tercer Hokage de la aldea escondida de la hoja. Pero que en ese momento estaba tratando de persuadir a uno de los profesores para que se comportara como es debido ante la presencia de su próximo nuevo alumno.

— Estoy seguro que no necesito que me reafirmen la seriedad del asunto Tsunade-sama —le dijo con una reverencia.

— ¿COMO QUE NO LO NESESITAS? —Le grito mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación y él se encogía sobre si mismo— ¡SABES QUE ESTE ES UN ASUNTO MUY DELIDADO Y QUE TIENES LA OBLIGACION DE SER RESPONSABLE! —le gritaba mientras él solo se encogía de hombros por el volumen de la voz de la directora— ¡PARATE DERECHO QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO! —le decía, mas bien le gritaba, mientras el se tensaba y trataba de colocarse firme con sus brazos a los lados.

— Discúlpeme Tsunade-sama —le dijo con un hilo de voz mientras tocaba su cabeza y reía nerviosamente— Haré todo lo posible para que el alumno Namikaze se sienta a gusto en su grupo.

— Espero que así sea —le dijo con un tono sombrío mientras un aura oscura aparecía a su alrededor— Mas te vale que él no salga con ninguna desventaja, ya que su madre dio instrucciones especificas de que encontrara amigos y que se adaptara porque no ha tenido mucha interacción con jóvenes de su edad —le dijo mirándolo fijamente— Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

— Un…una ultima cosa —dijo lentamente para ver la reacción de la directora— El joven…Namikaze es hijo del cuarto Hokage.

— Si, ¿a que quieres llegar con eso? —dijo Tsunade sin ninguna preocupación.

— Bueno pues pensaba que ese detalle tal vez podría ser una desventaja —al decirlo la directora lo miro algo confundida por el comentario— Vera, si él es el hijo del hokage lo tratarían diferente o más bien algo especial fingiendo que les agrada, pero solo por ser el hijo del hokage. Me explico.

— Esperemos que su personalidad ayude en ese sentido —sonrió— Pero por lo demás no te preocupes estoy segura de que por su parte tendrá algunos amigos y bueno uno que otro enemigo

— ¿Enemigo? —repitió ya que no entendía.

— Si veras, Naruto puede ser algo desesperante en algunas ocasiones y como sabrás que en el grupo de jóvenes de doce años hay algunos alumnos de cierto carácter —sonrió— Pero no te preocupes no será nada serio. Puedes retirarte.

— Con su permiso —hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Espero que tomes en cuenta que él es un gran chico y que te agradara el conocerlo, pero, que sobretodo trates de que él no sea rechazado por nadie, o yo tendré que hacértelo entender —le dijo con un tono decidido y amenazante que a cualquiera le provocaría un sudor frió por todo el cuerpo, mientras Iruka, salía refaccionando lo ultimo que le mencionaron.

Ya afuera suspiro de alivio por poder salir de esa situación tan bochornosa, que aparte le causaba algo de miedo, suspiro y se alejo por el pasillo de la institución. Preguntándose sobre la forma de ser del joven Namikaze mientras planeaba como identificarlo, no lo pensó mucho pues al haber conocido al hokage se diría que el joven podría ser agradable— _Idiota se supone que no lo debes comparar con su padre_ —se dijo mientras se golpeaba la frente recordando lo que le acababan de decir— _Mejor luego vemos este asunto._

Se alejo de los pasillos de la dirección para ir a su casa a reflexionar sobre el asunto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— _Que ágil_ —se dijo el sensei que aun corría tras el chiquillo— _Me parece que será interesante conocerlo_ —en ese momento se detuvo en seco, ya que el rubio se alejaba demasiado rápido como para alcanzarlo, así que mejor lo encontraría en otro momento.

— _No me pueden atrapar, si lo hacen Oka-san me regañara por hacer escándalo el primer día_ —se dijo mientras corría desesperadamente y tan rápido que solo se lograba ver un espectro negro tras de si.

Un momento después se detuvo repentinamente, ya que había llegado justo frente a un edificio que le cerraba el paso— Diablos me atraparon —murmuro mientras se detenía en seco para mirar en la dirección en la que minutos antes había alguien detrás de él, pero al dar la vuelta se percato de que nadie se encontraba a la vista— ¿Qué paso? —se pregunto asombrado por haber perdido de vista a un sensei de la academia.

Suspiro.

— Genial ahora ay que buscar mi clase —comenzó a caminar aliviado— Espero no encontrarme a ese sensei pronto o estaré en problemas —se dijo mirando hacia los lados— Muy bien, ahora hacia donde vamos Kit… ¿Kitsu? —miro hacia los lados y se percato de que al que llamaba no estaba a su lado— En donde se metió este zorro flojo —se pregunto pero su atención se centro en un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaban, pero, no podía ir con ellos, ya que aun no se sentía listo y prefirió retirarse del lugar.

Aunque él quería ir y preguntar, se decidió por apartarse y dirigirse a algún lugar a esperar que los alumnos entraran a clases y mejor dirigirse a la dirección para orientarse, ya que esa seria la mejor opción asta el momento que su mente le daba y claro le parecía que era una gran idea puesto que en ese momento aun era demasiado temprano como para andar rondando por el lugar, y aparte tenia que esperar a que el profesor se fuera a su clase, para que no lo encontrara antes de ir a la dirección a recibir indicaciones y no una reprimenda por culpa de lo ocurrido momentos antes.

Camino por el lugar observando todo a su alrededor llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba en su amigo— ¿En donde estará Kitsu? —se pregunto, pero algo llamo su atención, era una joven de cabello negro con destellos azul metálico que estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol leyendo un pergamino. Ella estaba concentrada mirando el pergamino con tal tranquilidad que él se quedo unos minutos embobado con tal escena, ya que le producía una gran tranquilidad.

Él no quería molestarla, pero ella se miraba tan tranquila que no pudo resistir el seguir mirándola, por esa razón se subió a un árbol asegurándose de que ella no lo mirara y que él la pudiera ver perfectamente. Ella estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que era observada por alguien.

La escena era hermosa, y tranquilizante al mismo tiempo. Ella vestía con un pescador negro remangado y una camisa negra, mientras que en su regazo tenía el pergamino, que observaba atentamente y por consecuencia ocultaba su rostro con el flequillo de su frente y con dos mechones que eran un poco mas largos que el resto de su cabello, enmarcando su rostro. Mientras que algunos destellos de sol hacían un curioso reflejo en el extraño color de su cabello, él cual era algo corto pero la brisa aun así lo agitaba lentamente y la hacia parecer un ángel a la sombra del árbol. Pero eso se desvaneció cuando alguien llamo la atención del joven rubio rompiendo estrepitosamente su concentración.

— ¡OYE! tú, ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí arriba? —le grito alguien que se escucho debajo del árbol.

Esto izo que el perdiera el equilibrio y agitara sus manos para tratar de recuperarlo, pero fallo en su intento y se precipito al suelo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ya llevaba algún tramo caminando en círculos, pero estaba seguro de que ese era el camino que había tomado el bakaya de Naruto, así que no le quedo más remedio que seguir los pasos de ese despistado rubio.

— ¿_Como es posible que camine en círculos en una aldea en la cual se puede llegar a su destino saltando por los techos? _—se pregunto el zorro que ahora saltaba por las azoteas de algunos edificios pero sin perder el rastro de Naruto.

Se detuvo a mirar el paisaje, era increíble como la aldea se recupera de un ataque rápidamente, contando con que ese ataque fue de proporciones desastrosas— _No puedo creer que con el nivel ninja que tiene se pierda tan rápido, en fin, no es mi culpa que sea alguien tan despistado._

Siguió saltando, el parecía una mancha anaranjada que solo un jounin podría distinguir entre el paisaje del lugar. Y no cualquiera podía seguir a Kitsu con la mirada o tratando de percibir su energía, ya que el podía disminuir la al mínimo sin perder velocidad o siquiera cansare mientras corría. Al estar siguiendo el rastro de Naruto, el cual era extremadamente fácil de distinguir, ya que era el único olor que pasaba mas veces por el mismo lugar una y otra vez, que mejor decidió dirigirse directamente a la academia, porque así llegaría mas rápido y por fin comería, ya que no le habían dado nada en toda la mañana.

Escucho como su estomago rugía.

— _Naruto me las pagaras por olvidarte de mi_ —el estaba parado cerca del portón de la entrada a la academia, pero no encontró nada parecido a Naruto en esos momentos, así que al igual que Naruto decidió explorar un poco y así esperar a toparse con ese mocoso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto se sorprendió cuando una joven le grito y claro le hizo perder el equilibrio, trato de mover sus brazos para recuperarse pero no lo logro y callo de lleno al suelo claro aterrizo de cara. Cuando pudo recuperarse del golpe dirigió su mirada a la persona que le hablaba y cuando se giro nuevamente para observar el lugar en donde estaba anteriormente la joven leyendo, ella aun estaba ahí, así que decidió alejarse del árbol. No fue su mejor descenso y solo alcanzo a susurrar un "demonios" antes de golpearse el rostro con el suelo.

La chica que lo miraba con curiosidad se preguntaba que estaría haciendo él ahí trepado y se lo hizo saber. Sonrió al ver la escena y miro que el joven se sobaba al tratar de levantarse. Y noto unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas ya que el joven se levanto un poco su gorro y cachucha para sobarse el rostro, que en realidad parecían ¿bigotes de gato? ¿Ese chico tiene bigotes de gato?, se dijo a si misma mientras sacudía su cabeza restándole importancia importancia.

— La verdad solo perdía el tiempo para matar el rato —le dijo hundiendo levemente los hombros y mirando en la dirección en donde se suponía aun estaba la joven leyendo— Ya sabes hasta que comenzaran las clases —agrego algo desganado ya que no miro ni rastro de la joven, el se escuchaba sin ánimos ya que, por la interrupción, había perdido de vista a la linda joven que leía tranquilamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ella leía tranquilamente, pero al escuchar un ruido se percato de que en un árbol no muy lejano estaba una de sus compañeras, y como a ella le gustaba estar sola cuando estudiaba se levanto y comenzó a caminar, para encontrar otro lugar en donde poder leer con más tranquilidad y sin ser interrumpida. Ella recogió su chaqueta que se encontraba a un lado y se la coloco entre los brazos junto con sus pergaminos que apretaba contra su pecho.

— _Espero encontrar otro lugar así de tranquilo antes de que comiencen las clases_ —se dijo a si misma suspirando mientras comenzaba a caminar perdiéndose entre los árboles en dirección a cualquier otro sitio.

Había caminado lo suficiente como para perderse de vista así que comenzó a andar mas despacio— _¿Con quien estaría hablando Sakura?_ —se pregunto al recordar el motivo de que se alejara.

Sonrió.

— _Desde cuando me preocupo por lo que hacen los demás_ —se dijo a si misma recordando que la verdad casi nunca hablaba con los demás alumnos de la academia, eso solo la hizo sentir algo mal así que siguió caminando en busca de un lugar en el cual pasar el rato.

Para ella era sencillo cambiar de lugar cuando las circunstancias lo requerían, ya que estaba acostumbrada a alejarse de los demás y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Para no estar cargando con su chaqueta se la coloco, pues no le agradaba estar mucho tiempo sin ella puesta. Por que razón, bueno ella era una persona tímida y la chaqueta le daba algo de confianza al pasar entre los demás alumnos mientras se dirigía al patio de enfrente de la academia.

— _¿Un zorro?_ —pensó al ver que en efecto un pequeño zorro caminaba por la entrada de la academia hacia el interior de esta.

Ya que no tenia nada importante que hacer, si, aparte de estudiar algunos pergaminos que en realidad ya se savia de memoria, decidió ir a ver al pequeño zorrito que le llamo la atención. Lo siguió por un momento hasta que noto que el zorro se detuvo y la volteo a mirar. Al ver ella que el zorro la miraba detenidamente ella le sonrió, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que el zorrito al parecer le había devuelto el saludo sonriendo el también.

Ella se acerco no muy convencida de lo que hacia, ya que el zorrito se había sentado a esperarla al parecer muy tranquilo como para que fuera un zorro salvaje.

— Hola —saludo ella mientras se acuclillaba frente al zorrito.

— _Genial alguien con quien puedo pasar el rato, me pregunto si traerá comida _—pensó el zorro ya que no podía entablar una plática con cualquiera, no por no tener la capacidad sino que tal vez la asustaría si escuchara los pensamientos de un zorro en su cabeza. 

Ella se acerco su mano lentamente para acariciarlo pero antes de que ella lo alcanzara el ya estaba parado cerca mirándola mientras saltaba a su regazo. Ella se sorprendió de la acción del zorro, pero lo acaricio levantándose lentamente.

— ¿Tienes un collar? —le dijo al zorro— Qué raro que alguien le coloque un collar a un zorro, ¿No lo crees? —ella llevaba en sus brazos al zorrito y lo acariciaba, algo que al zorro le encantaba.

— _Si pudiera hablarte te agradecería el llevarme y que me trates tan bien, pero será mejor que luego nos presentemos. Por ahora me das algo de comer_ —el zorro la miraba atentamente para ver si podía ella averiguar lo que el pensaba y le ayudo que su estomago rugiera un poco.

— Tienes hambre, ¿eh? Bien creo que tengo algo en mi bolsillo —ella se sentó en una banca cercana de los jardines para poder darle algo a su nuevo amigo.

Ella llevaba algunas galletas y al parecer le gustaron al zorro o tenia mucha hambre, no importa a ella le gusto ver al zorrito contento y mientras este comía ella observo mas de cerca su collar. Este era negro y tenia una pequeña placa que al frente tenia un espiral azul y al reverso el símbolo de la hoja, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que en esa placa parecía que había algo sellado, pero lo dejo por si era algo importante que no debía ser quitado así que solo siguió mirando al zorrito comer.

— Es interesante el símbolo que hay en tu placa, me pregunto si es de algún clan de aquí de la aldea, ¿pero cual?, yo no recuerdo ninguno que utilice un espiral azul —sonrió cuando el zorrito la miro pidiendo un poco mas de galletas y claro a ella no le molestaba compartirlas.

— _Sabes, gracias por las galletas pero me tengo que ir _—pensó Kitsu ya que miro como el baka de Naruto corría a toda velocidad a un edificio.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto cuando el zorro se levanto la miro y echo a correr en dirección a un edificio cercano— _Creo que ha encontrado a su dueño _—pensó al ver que corría detrás de alguien, que igual corría en dirección a los edificios.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— Vamos, dime ¿quien eres tú? —preguntaba acercándose peligrosamente al joven la chica de ojos verdes.

Naruto solo retrocedía sonriendo nerviosamente, porque ella lo intimidaba un poco, ya que se estaba acercando demasiado para su gusto. Él a ella le parecía alguien misterioso ya que, el llevaba puesto su suéter con el que cubría su cabeza y aparte llevaba una gorra debajo del gorro del suéter, así que cubría su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules apenas se notaban, pero lo que mas se remarcaba eran esas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas.

El suéter tenía el dibujo de un pequeño zorro rojo que ondeaba sus nueve colas en su costado inferior derecho, mientras en la parte de su hombro izquierdo lucia un espiral azul, eso hizo que ella pensara que pertenecía a algún clan importante y como se había colocado sus guantes que solo dejaban ver la punta de sus dedos, daba la impresión de no ser de ese lugar.

— _¿Será de algún clan importante? Pero no reconozco el símbolo… _—pensó pero enseguida pregunto otra cosa que le parecía mas importante— ¿Acaso eres un ladrón o un espía de otra aldea? —dijo llevando su mano a la barbilla en un gesto de meditación y sacando de equilibrio al joven de negro.

— ¡No, n…no, n…no!... —negaba con las manos frente a él — No soy nada de eso, es solo que me perdí y no encuentro mi próximo salón o la dirección, jeje… —dijo apresuradamente mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la chica y reía nerviosamente.

— Claro…—dijo con algo de picardía en su sonrisa— ¿Y que dijiste? esta ya se la creyó, ¿no? —se acerco a él con la intención de tomarlo del brazo— Pues no, ahora mismo te llevare con uno de los maestros para que te investiguen —le dijo con un tono de molestia.

En un momento de nerviosismo él solo salio corriendo, otra vez, en cualquier dirección para perderse de vista tan rápido como pudiera ante esa joven algo extraña. Y aparte porque aun le daba miedo la reacción de su madre de saber que lo habían confundido con un espía y un ladrón, cuando era evidente que no era así.

Después de un rato de haber corrido por casi toda la academia…

— _Bien echo Naruto, ahora se te acusara de ladrón y espía también_ —se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba en los pasillos de la escuela— _Por que no te quedaste con ella y que te llevara a la dirección para que te dieran indicaciones_ —suspiro por su mala suerte, que el mismo se provocaba.

— _Simple mocoso, porque eres un idiota_ —se escucho una voz alguien conocido en su cabeza.

Por no decir que el eco de su propia voz. Si, el echo de que el zorro hablara casi igual que Naruto, pero con la diferencia de tener un tono mas frió e indiferente que lo delataba como el Kyuubi. Sino fuera por ese hecho sus voces sonarían exactamente iguales y claro aparte de causarle un dolor de cabeza a Naruto no pasaría a mayores consecuencias.

El miro en todas direcciones para encontrarlo y si ahí estaba un zorro sentado en la rama de un árbol no muy lejos de donde estaba, se asomo por la ventana y lo miro con enfado. Este era pequeño no más grande que un gato que si comparabas con Akamaru, el perro de Kiva, se miraba flexible y ágil, tupido de pelo que lo hacia verse adorable, pero de hecho era mas pequeño, y aparte que se encogía sobre si mismo con algo de cautela.

— _Sabes que no me interesa tu opinión Kitsu-chan_ —le dijo mientras sonreía ante la manera de llamarlo, ya que savia que no le gustaba, ganándose un sonoro silencio por parte del otro que aunque estaba acostumbrado le molestaba un poco— _Oh vamos no es para tanto_ —le reclamo—_ Sabes que es tu culpa por llamarme "__**mocoso"**_—sonrió ante esa lógica.

— _Imbesil _—murmuro molesto y eso fue lo único que contesto para luego acurrucarse en la base del árbol y dormitar un poco.

— _Bueno ya es un cambio_ —le dijo pero sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

Mientras, la joven que al verlo correr se enojo por ser desairada de esa manera y lo comenzó a perseguir, aunque no igualaba su velocidad lo alcanzo a ver mientras daba la vuelta en un edificio para entrar a la academia, y como él ya había disminuido su velocidad ella calculo que pronto lo alcanzaría.

Él miraba al zorro que ahora estaba dormido y decidió ignorarlo por el momento, pero tenia que admitir que en ese momento si necesitaba algo de ayuda. Así que cuando miro a un joven de cabello castaño y gafas oscuras se acerco a pedir indicaciones sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —le hablo, es decir le grito -_-u.

— ¿Si? —contesto sin preocuparse por saber de quien se trataba.

La expresión seria del joven le causo una pequeña sensación algo extraña, ya que el hecho de que llevara cubierto los ojos con unas gafas de sol y que su tono de voz era frió y algo espeluznante— _Como se te ocurre pensar eso_ —se golpeo mentalmente— _Solo pide ayuda y trata de no echar a perder esta oportunidad, aparte tu vistes mas raro que él_ —con eso ultimo en la cabeza y después de sacudirla un poco comenzó a hablar— Me pre…preguntaba si me podrías ubicar, es que, me perdí —dijo con una sonrisa a la cual su nuevo acompañante solo alzo una ceja y asintió con la cabeza.

— Claro, sígueme —el solo paso a su lado y sin esperar alguna respuesta comenzó a caminar— Dime ¿Eres nuevo verdad?

— Bueno si, y se supone que tengo que estar en la clase de…—se quedo pensativo por unos instantes tratando de recordar— A si, en la clase de Iruka-sensei.

— Eso será fácil, ya que yo igual estoy en esa clase —le sonrió— Además creo que me ahorraste la fatiga de buscarte —a ese comentario a Naruto le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

— Entonces iba a ser una fatiga —dijo con el rostro agachado y un aura de desanimo a su alrededor mientras en una esquina se acuclillaba y hacia círculos con su dedo en el piso.

— No quise decir eso, disculpa —dijo el joven que se detenía para tratar de consolar a Naruto con un tono indiferente, que parecía no funcionar porque causo mas desanimo en el joven— Por cierto mi nombre es Shino Aburame —dijo para arreglar las cosas.

— Que nombre más raro —le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

El cambio repentino del rubio saco un poco de su equilibrio a Shino pero trato de ocultarlo, a lo que al rubio le pareció una gran actuación— Si pues, a mi me gusta —le dijo algo molesto— Y ¿cual es el tullo? —le pregunto de repente para saber tan siquiera con quien estaba peleando.

— Naruto Namikaze —le dijo sonriendo y señalándose a si mismo.

— Y dices que el mió es raro —le dijo mirando en otra dirección y con una gotita de pena ajena en su cabeza— Lo lamento es que hoy no fue mi día —le dijo para arreglar las cosas, ya que a Naruto otra vez le apareció el aura oscura— En fin, sígueme.

Después de unos momentos de no decir ninguna palabra Shino hablo— Eres algo extraño, sabes.

— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunto, ya que no entendía el comentario.

— A eso mismo —Naruto sonrió nerviosamente, ya que de echo el pensaba lo mismo de su acompañante.

Ambos siguieron caminando por los pacillos en dirección al que seria el nuevo salón de Naruto, pero algo no iba bien, ya que a Naruto recordó que tenía que dirigirse antes a la oficina de la directora, para dar anuncio de su llegada a la academia. Así que le pregunto a Shino por donde llegar e irse solo, ya que creyó que no era necesario causarle mas molestias a Shino, que lo soporto durante un buen rato y porque ya savia como llegar al salón que le correspondía.

En cambio a Shino no le importaba quedarse solo o seguir con él, pero al momento que se daban la espalda sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y comenzaban a jalar en dirección contraria.

— Creo que si necesito tu ayuda —le dijo sonriendo y jalando (kjm arrastrando a shino tras de si).

Naruto había comenzado a caminar, pero en el ultimo momento miro a su "amiga" de hacia un momento con cara de no muy buena amiga, y no la pensó dos veces en un segundo, sin pensarlo tomo a su nuevo amigo del brazo arrastrándolo con él para que lo llevara, ya que si él seguía solo se perderá en un instante.

— De acuerdo te llevo, al fin y al cabo se supone que es mi trabajo —le dijo con una media sonrisa, e incorporándose lo mas rápido que pudo comenzaron a correr en la dirección que le había indicado segundos antes.

Sakura al ver que perdía de nuevo a su "espía" se enojo y con una vena saltada en la cien, levanto el puño amenazadoramente y corrió en la dirección que tomo el joven y Shino.

— Ella siempre es así de lunática —dijo Naruto mientras corrían por los pasillos.

— Lamento decirte que Sakura siempre es así y cuando la haces enojar se pone peor —le dijo mientras daban vuelta en una esquina rápidamente.

Ambos chocaron con alguien lanzándolo al suelo y ganándose una no muy buena palabra. El se levanto y los miro a ambos, llevaba un perro en la cabeza vestía con una chaqueta color ceniza con gorro, el cual llevaba puesto, pero dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas resaltaban por ante su atuendo. Este solo le sonrió a Shino quien le regreso el gesto nombrándolo por su nombre, pero cuando su vista se topo con Naruto fue otra cosa, ya que le iba a reclamar por haberlo tirado.

— Lamento eso —dijo Naruto levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a correr, pero al momento que paso al lado de Kiva él lo empujo y eso izo enfadar a Kiva quien comenzó a perseguirlo también mientras que el perrito que cargaba le ladraba enérgicamente.

Él corría, ya que Kiva lo seguía de cerca al igual que Shino que trataba de calmar a su compañero. Corrían pero no se fijaron que Sakura había tomado un atajo y apareció frente a ellos. Naruto logro esquivara y siguió por el pasillo regresando al mismo lugar por donde había visto por la ventana a su zorro. Salto por la ventana del tercer piso, en la misma por donde había mirado a Kitsu, claro, con lo que dejo a una asustada joven y a un sorprendido muchacho mirando por donde él desaparecía entre las ramas del árbol un poco mas abajo, en cambio Shino solo sonrió y al detenerse siguió su camino del principio.

— ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO? —le grito ella al salir del estado de shock.

— No lo creo, es solo que te tiene miedo —sonrió Shino comenzando a caminar despacio por los pasillos— Ahora tengo que encontrarlo nuevamente —se dijo a si mismo mientras se perdía por los pasillos.

A Sakura le pareció extraño que el joven Aburame sonriera y aparte que dejara salir una risa, ya que por lo general no sonreía o dejaba que alguien supiera el humor en el que se encontraba y solo asentía o decía dos palabras seguidas no más. Ella izo un puchero ante el comentario de Shino que no le agrado y solo giro en dirección contraria para irse ella también. Al igual que Kiva que lo miro con enojo y siguió por su lado.

Naruto estaba bajando por el árbol con gran agilidad, cuando se encontró en el suelo se acerco al zorro, que estaba acurrucado sobre si mismo. Lo miro por unos segundos y luego lo agarro como si fuera un gato, se lo acerco para mirarlo a los ojos.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —le dijo con un tono adormilado y bostezando. Aunque su voz aun sonaba con ese tono indiferente.

— Dime que haces aquí y por que no venias con migo en la mañana, ¡eh! —le reclamo haciendo un puchero y dejando caer al zorro, el cual callo con gran habilidad sobre sus cuatro patas.

— _Tu madre es una pesada y me dio un mensaje para ti _—después de decir eso carraspeo y comenzó—_ ¿!COMO SE TE OCURRE NARUTO, OLVIDARTE DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO EL PERGAMINO QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEVES VIGILAR!?, no importa te lo mando con Kitsu y por favor dale algo de desayunar, ya que no alcanzo a tomar nada _—el zorro se río al ver cambiar la expresión de Naruto que estaba pasando entre el espanto, miedo, incredulidad y al final enojo. Quizás por el último comentario.

— ¡SABES QUE FUE TU CULPA POR NO DESPERTARTE CUANDO YO LO ICE! —le grito al zorrito, que cambio su expresión por una triste— Aparte yo recuerdo que te hable antes de bajar a desayunar —se quedo pensativo y se dejo caer en el suelo para recordar exactamente lo que izo— Jeje… creo que ya recuerdo que no te hable y que baje rápido a desayunar —dijo después de un momento de repasar su mañana, él miro al zorrito que estaba mirándolo y atacándolo con intento de asesinato por su torpeza.

— ¡_Quiero comer me muero de hambre!_ —le dijo al dejarse caer y resoplar mientras su estomago rugía fuertemente.

— _Esta bien, pero me tienes que ayudar_ —se levanto y lo miro para ver su respuesta, el sonrió al ver que este aceptaba sin ningún problema— Andando —el zorrito comenzó a caminar al lado de Naruto con pasos cuidadosos mientras miraba en todas direcciones, y se miraba algo tenso— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Naruto al verlo actuar así de cauteloso.

— _Creo que algo malo va a pasar_ —le dijo simplemente.

— _En serio, ¿que cosa?_ —dijo sin ninguna preocupación.

— _Que no lo se_ —le reclamo mientras echaba a correr rápidamente dejando a Naruto algo confundido.

Pero cuando miro hacia atrás Naruto noto que nuevamente alguien lo seguía, pero se dio cuenta que ya lo había visto, sintió un golpe pero logro esquivarlo antes que le diera directamente. Esto molesto a Kiva que quería su revancha contra el tonto de negro que lo había tirado y después empujado.

Corría desesperado, nuevamente, para escapar de un perseguidor que ya había perdido, nuevamente, antes de darse cuenta se encontraba, válgame la redundancia, nuevamente en el patio de la academia. Con la diferencia que esta vez escapo más rápido y que no estaba totalmente solo.

— ¿Cuando podré descansar y relajarme en un salón? —pregunto en voz alta para ver si de casualidad alguien que lo escuchara lo ayudaba en su pequeño dilema.

Pero no tenía paciencia de seguir esperando en ese lugar, así que comenzó a correr hacia el gran edificio que se encontraba frente a él. Pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina se topo con alguien.

— _¡Auch! Eso debe doler_ —dijo el zorro que lo miro, ya que venia detrás de él mientras reía y se sentaba para descansar un poco.

— Lo…lo lamento —decía mientras habría los ojos y se percataba de enzima de quien estaba y en que manera.

Ella estaba debajo de él, pues ya que él había caído sobre ella quedando apoyado en ella. El no savia lo que pasaba por su mente, la verdad esta solo se quedo en blanco al verse reflejado en unos hermosos ojos plateados que lo miraban atentamente y en ese momento ese hermoso rostro pálido frente a él comenzó a tomar un toque de rubor carmesí que le pareció algo…— Linda —dijo él en un susurro que fue casi inaudible mirando a la joven frente a él.

Ella no savia que había ocurrido, pero cuando abrió sus hermosos ojos plateados se encontró con unas profundas orbes azules frente a ella. No sabia que hacer ya que en la posición en que la dejo no podía moverse y como acto reflejo comenzó a ruborizarse levemente por la cercanía.

— _Idiota como se te ocurre, no seas tonto levántate y ayúdala _—le reclamo Kitsu— _Pero es que no fue… _—le iba a comenzar a reclamar pero lo interrumpieron— _Imbesil levántate o pensaran cosas que no son_ —le dijo el zorro con un tono molesto— Ups!! —pensó y se levanto liberando a la joven.

— Etto… la verdad lo lamento… no fue mi intención lastimarte —él por fin rompió el silencio para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Etto… gracias —susurro ella tímidamente mientras se incorporaba.

— Lamento haberte tirado, es solo que… bueno ya sabes… lo que pasa es que yo…bueno…yo…—él no sabia que decir y su mente no ordenaba lo que salía de su boca y solo balbuceaba.

Por otra parte ella estaba totalmente ruborizada por lo sucedido anterior mente, que sentía que si comenzaba a hablar estaría peor que el joven parado frente a ella. Pero al dirigir su mirada tímidamente hacia él, noto que él se rascaba la nuca y le sonreía.

El se había quitado su gorro y sostenía lo que parecía una gorra en una de sus manos, dejando ver el dorado de su cabello mientras rascaba su nuca en un sinfín de gestos de nerviosismo al estar parado frente a la hermosa joven, que solo lo miraba tímidamente con ese hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

Hinata noto que su piel tenia un ligero toque dorado y al parecer no siempre se encontraba cubierto totalmente como lo vio al momento de estar sobre ella y al recordar la escena anterior su rostro paso rápidamente de un ligero rubor a tornarse totalmente rojo.

— Bueno me llamo Naruto… —comenzó a decir mientras se colocaba nuevamente la gorra y el gorro en la cabeza.

El no termino la frase, ya que en el momento que comenzaba a decir su nombre escucho detrás de él a alguien renalmente furiosa que lo amenazaba y que corría en su dirección con una mirada acecina. Miro nuevamente a la joven— Tengo que irme nos vemos —dijo mientras que comenzaba a correr— Nos vemos —grito al alejarse un poco.

— _Oye no me dejes_ —grito Kitsu que lo seguía de cerca, pero no sin antes mirar a la joven que siguió el camino que tomo Naruto con la mirada— _Bien echo baka_ —al decir eso corrió tan rápido como se permitía, para no llamar la atención claro y se coloco al lado de Naruto.

— Naruto…—susurro ella con el ligero rubor aun en sus mejillas.

Naruto rápidamente se coloco para dar un gran salto y aterrizar exactamente en el mismo punto del inicio, si enzima del edificio en el que el profesor lo pillo la primera vez. Pero con la ventaja de perder a la loca de pelo rosa que lo amenazaba.

— Como se me pudo escapar ese chico nuevamente —decía la joven de pelo rosa— Pero ahora se que le puedo preguntar más detalles de su persona a Hinata que lo vio de frente [inner de sakura: yata!!!…así lo mataremos más pronto sii!!!… (Decía levantando su puño en el aire)] —se alejo del lugar para regresar e ir a buscar Hinata quien había visto mas de cerca al chico de negro.

Minutos después Naruto se quejaba nuevamente— Por que me pasa esto a mí ¡De veras! —se dijo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos en un gesto de frustración— ¡Por que demonios vine a dar al lugar donde empecé! —grito mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire.

El eco de su vos sonó por toda la institución llamando la atención de varios alumnos y maestros del lugar, y algunas aves salieron de los árboles lejanos y cercanos por el ruido.

— _No seas tan dramático_ —dijo el pequeño zorro que se sentaba a su lado.

Continuara…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Nota: Si bueno, este capitulo esta algo enredado, una porque es así como escribo yo, ya que bueno para empezar tengo problemas de personalidad y claro mi sicoloca me dice que tengo que interactuar mas con mis otros yo para que funcione ( o era dejarlos atrás y olvidarlos? ¿? Ni idea jeje…), pero quien le hace caso a un sicoloco jeje…si ya se que yo, pero ese no es el punto. Como sea, este capitulo tiene partes del pasado de Naruto y el porque, es simple, tenia que dar una explicación del pasado para que entendieran el presente, aunque se las daré en pequeñas partes divididas entre capítulos. Si me acuerdo luego jeje…

**Black: bakaya esos se llaman flash back ¬¬**

**Io: deja de molestar black Ò.ó**

**Black: lo que sea…¬¬**

Cambiando de tema…

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? pueden decírmelo en un review, no pido mucho solo uno solito T.T plissss… **

**(Black: claro por persona jeje…)**

**Ah y si tienen dudas en algún punto díganmelo y se las aclarare con mucho gusto en el capitulo siguiente ^-^.**

**(Black: **Bueno una que todo mundo se hace)

_**¿Por qué el Kyuubi es puesto como un mini zorro que acompañara a Naruto? **_

**R= **simple, porque quería que el zorro apareciera en mas escenas, y me parecía algo gracioso mostrarlo como un peluche chivi jeje... aparte esta inspirado en mi gata **14**, si mi gata se llama **14 ú.ù** lo se, no soy buena con los nombres jeje…---Uu…diablos. Y quería que el zorro interactuara de otra manera, luego descubrirán como jeje…pero por ahora en este capitulo es un mensajero que entrega artículos a domicilio jejejeje…

**Io: y si, soy la fan numero uno del Kyuubi yeah!!!.... es por eso que me gusta nombrarlo mucho y porque ahora gracias a esto estará presente mas tiempo. Si es algo que agregue y… si, creo que eso contesta algunas dudas, sino pregunten específicamente.**

**Kyuubi: ¬¬ No puedo creer que así actué una fan y respecto a mi papel en este capitulo… Ò.ó**_** LAMENTARAS EL DIA EN QUE LO PENSASTE.**_

_**Io:**_**(****mirada malévola de un diminuto zorrito al que te dan ganas de asfixiar en un abrazo.)**

**Kyuubi:**_** leí eso Ò.ó**_

Io_**: jeje…no es para tanto. Y, lo se**_** ^-^ jeje…**

Blu) por fallas técnicas interrumpimos esto, ya que el zorro ataco a io y la persigue por todo el escenario jeje…----U

Él Kyuubi y Io corriendo uno tras el otro por todo el lugar…

[io: Gotitas de pena ajena en todos mis yo…---0o… si así como lo imaginas. Hasta luego sayo. Y si aun sigo corriendo del Kyuubi jeje... ^-^] **alcánzame SI PUEDES… AHHH!!!!... ha, ha, ha…**

Green) chicas dan una mala imagen a las personas. n///n

Yell) es cierto que pensaran de nosotros. O.o

**Black) mejor ni se molesten en este asunto, ¬¬ a mi parecer es divertido ^-^ jejeje… **

**Si quieren que conteste alguna pregunta repito: solo háganla primero ok. **

**Ahora si, sayo jeje...^-^.**

27


	3. Chapter 3

Hola primero que nada los personajes de naruto no son mios son de **Kishimoto-sama** y

**Advertencia:** horrores ortograficos por delante

Lamento la demora jejeje. . . es que habia perdido este capitulo en mi compu (siempre guarden los documentos a la mano^^)

**************

Nota: Saben, las notas que pongo al final si quieren no las lean, pero ahi contesto preguntas (o me las ago a mi misma) y coloco cosas curiosas del capitulo (igual peleo con mis otros yo y es divertido^^) pero si quieren no las lean, digo: no los tendre leyendo algo de mas si no quieren.

Pongo esa nota por la mendiga intromision de Hebi-chan disese de mi hermana (que no deja de estar fregando a cada rato con su: eso es demaciado para leer). Quien me apoya para hacerle una maldad cuando duerma?

**************

Asi sin mas el capitulo dos jeje. . . ya pueden continuar ^^

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Experimento 1.1.2:**

**Naruto Namikaze**

Capitulo II: Las aventuras comienzan.

Naruto (leyendo el libreto): Presentarme, dormir ?. . .almorzar ^///^. . ., esta bien lo intentare ^^.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-- _No seas tan dramatico_ --dijo el pequenio zorro que se sentaba a su lado-- _Mejor ten, carga tu solo con tus cosas_ --le dijo mientras Naruto se acercaba a el. Liberaba el sello que contenia una espada y un pergamino un poco grande, ya que ocupaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo, que se cargo a la espalda con cara de molestia.

-- . . . --kitsu miro como Naruto hacia un puchero-- _Es tu responsabilidad cuidar ese pergamino, baka --_mientras lo agarraba Naruto y lo colocaba enzima su hombro-- Vamos a la direccion, ya que me di cuenta que desde aqui se mira.

Ya estaban frente a la ventana, Naruto decidio no entrar a la oficina por la puerta del pasillo del edificio por miedo a encontrarse con cualquier otro inconveniente, (si, el chico perro y la lunatica de cabello rosa,no es que no me agrade, es solo que no me agrada el color rosa^-^). Miro que se habria la ventana con facilidad y entro con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-- _Baka, no crees que seria mejor entrar por la puerta?_ --dijo el zorro en la mente de Naruto, el cual le contesto sin pensarlo con voz alta-- No te preocupes tanto Kitsu, Obaa-chan no me reganiara por entrar asi --dijo pero al terminar sintio un enorme intento de asesinato que venia de detras de el. Miro lentamente en esa direccion y murmuro-- O. . .obaa-chan?

-- Si?, NA-RU-TO. . . --contesto mirandolo desde el escritorio de manera amenazadora y fusilandolos con la mirada, Naruto trago saliva y se encogio en si mismo. Kitsu solo los miraba desde la ventana, ya que aun no se atrevia a entrar mas aya del lugar.

-- _Sabes baka, deberias cuidar tu bocota_ --murmuro el zorro.

Naruto ahora se encontraba frente al escritorio, mirando con miedo a la directora de la academia. Ella por su parte los miraba con cierto enfado-- Pasa, no pienso matarte, aun. . . --le murmuro al zorro que entro con algo de miedo para colocarse junto a Naruto-- Sabes Naruto, por el momento no tengo tiempo para ti, pero como las clases comenzaran en unos minutos --le decia mientras sacaba unas carpetas de su escritorio-- Y como ya te presentaste aqui, dare por concluida esta presentacion --le dijo mientras le miraba.

-- De acuerdo --dijo Naruto en un tono aburrido, ella solo le miro mientras sacaba algo mas de su escritorio-- Oye, obaa-chan no deberias tomar en la escuela --le dijo Naruto al percatarse de la pequenia botella de sake que habia sacado la directora.

-- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI, Y TE PUEDES IR RETIRANDO! --le grito pero antes de terminar ya se encontraba sola en la oficina-- Jeje. . .solo es otro chiquillo asustado --dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de sake.

Naruto corria a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por su zorro, no porque tenian prisa de llegar a clases, sino porque la verdad si les asustaba un poco las reacciones de la vieja Tsunade, es decir la directora.

-- _Oye mocoso, por que siempre le dices asi? Si sabes que al final te terminara lanzando todo lo que encuentra _--dijo el zorro cuando caminaban por lo pasillos-- _Sabes que es divertido y nunca pasa a mayores_ --sonrio Naruto-- Ademas no creo que le moleste en realidad--. . .-- _Si, claro_ _. Lo que me preocupa es que siempre que la llamas asi igual yo me cargo algo de esos golpes_ --dijo suspirando al recordar algunos golpes que le mandaron a el y a Naruto la ultima ves que ella los visito en su casa.

Ese dia habia ido Tsunade a visitar a kushina y Naruto la habia saludado diciendole vieja. Pero el nunca termino su saludo ya que le comenzo a llover un sinfin de articulos de la casa, como son sillones, mesas, sillas, muebles en general que igual se dirigieron al pobre zorro que estaba recostado en el hombro de Naruto. Pero cuando se le paso el coraje a la vieja (despues de un gran esfuerzo por parte de Kushina) ellas siguieron con su platica olvidando sacar a un rubio y un zorro practicamente inconcientes de debajo de todos los muebles de la casa.

-- _Ya, mejor olvidalo que este es nuestro salon_ --decia mientras se detenia frente a una puerta-- _Como se te ocurrio Y MI DESAYNO??!!_ --le reclamo pero no recibio respuesta, ya que Naruto ya habia abierto la puerta del salon y varios alumnos los miraban incluido el maestro que comenzaba a impartir la clase.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ahi estaba Hinata parada aun seguia ahi parada con la vista perdida en el infinito mientras suspiraba el nombre del joven rubio. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos rapidamente cuando una chica que ella conosia con el nombre de Sakura, quien le estaba hablando mientras movia su mano frente a su vista para despertarla de su trance.

-- Valla, hasta que despiertas --le dijo cuando Hinata reacciono y parpadeo varias veces-- Como te decia, quien era ese que se acaba de ir? --si, Sakura estaba poniendo en marcha su plan para saber la identidad del joven que se le habia escapado de las manos ya varias veces.

-- Bueno, este. . . el era. . . pues. . . si el . . . --Hinata se sonrojo al solo recordar la escena anterior y sin querer junto sus dedos indice y comenzo a jugar con ellos mientras ocultaba su mirada tras su flequillo.

Por otro lado Sakura se comenzaba a desesperar, ya que no podia sacarle nada a Hinata, ya que pues bueno, aparte de que no podia pronunciar palabras ya que Sakura la estaba presionando y como sabemos Hinata es una chica timida y pues bajo esa presion quien podria contestar?

-- Anda Hinata dime algo sobre el --aun le insistia-- Si me dices algo te premiare --le dijo con una sonrisa, que acaso piensa que Hinata entregaria a ese simpatico chico por algun caramelo? Pues entonces no la conose.

-- Sobre quien, frontuda? --dijo Ino que acababa de llegar al lugar.

Ella es Ino y vestia con una. . . (na, me da hueva descrivir a todos y su forma de vestir asi que es igual que en el anime jejeje. . . . )

-- Callate cerda, y trato de saber algo del chico que anda por aqui que al parecer es nuevo en la academia y que se me ha escapado varias veces --le conto con algo de enojo y con el punio alzado y claro con una venita en la cien.

Ino solo se limito a mirarla con unas gotitas en la nuca, ya que si Sakura lo encontraba en ese momento lo golpearia tan fuerte que el pobre chico tendria una cita segura en el hospital de Konoha.

-- De quien hablan? --llego otra chica que al parecer igual era de su clase y estaba algo interesada en el tema.

En eso Hinata estaba aprovechando para huir del lugar y de ese molesto interrogatorio que no le gustaba. Cuando comenzaba a dar algunos pasos un grito que inundo todo el lugar y varios kilometros a la redonda la izo sonreir, ya que la voz era del mismo joven que habia conocido hace algunos momentos. En eso recordo que ella intentaba huir del lugar asi que se escabullo sin que nadie la descubriera lejos de ese lugar.

-- Que haces Hinata? --escucho que la nombraban y se puso rigida ante el pensamiento de haber sido descubierta.

--Bueno yo. . . Shino? --el nombrado asintio-- Que haces aqui? --el la miro mientras levantaba una de sus sejas por ensima de sus gafas.

-- Creo que antes de hacer preguntas, seria mas cortes contestar a la que fue realizada primero, no lo crees? --mensiono el con un tono de voz neutro.

Hinata sonrio y asintio algo avergonzada, el era uno de los pocos estudiantes que le hablaban en toda la academia y pues por asi decirlo su unico amigo. Aunque nunca hablaba mas de lo necesario, el savia escuchar, ella le conto que se escondia de Sakura y el le dijo que buscaba a un joven que vestia de negro, ya que el era su guia dentro de la academia.

-- Para que buscas a Naruto? --le pregunto, ya que ahora caminaban a su respectiva aula.

-- Crei ya haberlo dicho? --dijo mas para si mismo que hacia su acompaante, mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-- Lo. . . lo lamento, pero es que. . . yo bueno. . . --ella no savia como explicar el porque de su duda.

-- Entiendo. Bueno, lo busco porque es agradable y porque su sentido de la orientacion no es muy bueno que digamos --menciono de lo mas normal que se podria decir de su manera de ser.

Asi siguieron por los pasillos, ya que en efecto el sensei ya estaba por llegar y no querian ganarse un castigo por un retraso. Entraron en el aula y Hinata se dirigio pronto a su asiento. Que por ser ella, siempre se sentaba hasta el ultimo de la esquina derecha y por consiguiente siempre estaba vacio el lugar a un lado de ella, pero Shino se sentaba justo a su izquierda y quedaban como vecinos pero nunca platicaban si no era necesario.

Ahora que estaban ya en sus respectivos lugares ella miro como los demas alumnos comensaban a llegar y se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares igual que ellos (valgame la redundancia---Uu). Claro a excepcion de un grupito de chicas que aun estaban interesadas en el alumno que buscaba Sakura, ya que se les izo interesante pues para que la misma Sakura Haruno lo estuviera buscando era mas que curioso ya que ella era la fan numero uno de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron a donde la joven Hinata estaba-- Ahora no te nos vas a escapar --le dijo una de las chicas que se colocaba justo frente a su lugar y la miraba detenidamente.

-- pe. . .pero . .. --ella no savia que hacer en ese momento, ya que estaba acorralada por las chicas del aula y se asusto mas al ver a Sakura frente a ella mirandola detenidamente con una venita en la cien.

-- Pero nada Hinata, tienes que contestar algunas dudas --dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba la mesa frente a Hinata.

Pero gracias a Kami-sama que el sensei llego y todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares dejando que Hinata pudiera respirar tranquilamente, bueno hasta la hora del descanso cuando todas las chicas la siguieran hostigando nuevamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-- Jovenes el es Namikaze Naruto y se incorporara a la clase desde hoy --le sonrio el profesor al reconocer al joven.

Este vestia el tipico uniforme ninja pero lo que se recalcaba en el era una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro y que llevaba su cabello castanio en una coleta. Por lo tanto Naruto lo reconocio, era el que lo habia estado siguiendo cuando llego a la academia y recordo que se habia subido al techo y que despues lo habia perdido, pero ahora el era el que seria su sensei, valla, no podria irle peor? Se pregunto mientras pasaba lentamente al salon seguido por su zorro.

-- U. . .usted es Iruka-sensei? --dijo mientras reconocia al sensei que estaba frete al grupo de alumnos.

-- Claro, mucho gusto --le sonrio, pero Naruto al entrar iba cabizbajo por lo sucedido antes, pero se acercaba lentamente-- Vamos animate, anda el grupo quiere conocer al nuevo --dijo sonriendo, ya que Naruto aun no se miraba confiado.

-- Mucho gusto, espero llevarme bien con todos --dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Por una parte Sakura no podia creer que ella habia confundido al hijo del Hokage con un espia, pero eso no le bastaria a Naruto de salvarse de un buen golpe por ser como es. Las otras chicas la miraban atentamente mientras ella juraba su venganza en contra del hijo del Yondaime.

Kiva por su parte planeaba -sin prestarle atencion a lo que habia dicho Naruto o Iruka- la mejor manera de vengarse por lo que habia echo ese cara de zorro que habia legado al salon equivocado, segun Kiva-.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba que no podia creer lo que estaba biendo, si, ahi estaba el joven de los ojo azules frente al salon que compartiria con ella, ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo y agacho su mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos. Shino ya savia que el estaria en esa aula asi que no le sorprendio tanto la noticia como a sus demas companieros, pero igual tenia curiosidad de las posibles consecuencias de estar ahi precisamente.

Seguida de la reverencia se hizo notar un lapso de un silencio incomodo por parte del grupo de estudiantes hacia Naruto, los cuales -es decir la mayoria- no podian creer que en su clase se encontraba el hijo del cuarto Hokage-- _Genial que opinas Kitsu, me miraran raro o solo me ignoraran, o ya se, querran ser mi mejores amigos_ --pensaba con sarcasmo mientras el pequenio zorro corria a un asiento en particular entre las bancas de los alumnos.

-- _Tipico__ de ti kitsu _--le reclamo al zorro en su cabeza-- KITSU!!!... que demonios crees que haces? --grito Naruto a todo pulmon mientras lo senialaba, sorprendiendo a los alumnos que lo miraban realmente sorprendidos y por su cambio de actitud todos cayeron de sus lugares, el maestro por otro lado solo perdio un poco el equilibrio y sonrio, ya que Naruto se presento timidamente, pero enseguida dejo que su personalidad saliera a flote.

Kitsu se percato de que en las filas de atras se sentaba la joven que le habia dado algunas galletas, asi que supuso que ella traeria algo mas para que le diera de comer, ya que su irresponsable duenio no le habia dado su desayuno aun, la miro atentamente, ya que habia llegado frente a ella y se sento mirandola con ojitos de peluche chivi (kawaiii!!!. . .^^)-- _Tienes algo de comida?_ --pregunto, pero claro el unico que lo escuchaba era Naruto.

-- Como crees que ella trae algo para darte de comer solo a ti, eh!? Kitsu --le dijo tomandolo como si fuera un gato y alejandolo de la joven que lo miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-- Ettoes tuyo? --pregunto en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero que Naruto si alcanzo a escuchar.

-- Si, su nombre es Kitsu, lamento su comportamiento es solo que tiene un poco de hambre --sonrio mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-- De acuerdo Naruto, no te preocupes puedes tomar asiento en el lugar que esta vacio junto a Hyuuga Hinata --le dijo el maestro que noto como Naruto trataba de regresar al frente.

-- Oh! Claro --sonrio y se coloco en el lugar al lado de Hinata que lo miraba de reojo-- Hola gusto en verte de nuevo, tu eres una Hyuuga eh? --le sonreia mientras Kitsu trataba de sacarse, ya que aun lo traia agarrado por el collar y lo tenia recostado sobre la banca-- _Oye ba. . .ka, me as. . .fixi. . .o _--le reclamaba y Naruto al darse cuenta lo solto (solo un poco jeje. . .^^) -- Ni que fuera para tanto --le dijo Naruto a Kitsu mientras Hinata miraba confundida su comentario y al ver como se miraban entre ellos mientras el lo soltaba (recalco solo un poco).

-- Que dijiste? --pregunto un joven que se sentaba en el lugar frente a ellos mientras comia de una bolsa de papitas-- Es de uno de los clanes mas importantes de la aldea, como es que ni que fuera para tanto --pregunto y pues Naruto estaba confundido, ya que el estaba hablando con Kitsu y no comento nada acerca de la familia de la joven Hinata.

-- Esto es muy problematico Chouji, mejor dejalo asi -dijo el joven con un curioso tono que traspasaba al de la flojera misma de vanne (ya saben, el es un gran maestro ^^).

Naruto aun estaba confundido por el rumbo que llevaba la platica y pues como no tenia idea de que pasaba decidio hablar-- _Creo que me perdi en el rumo que tomo la platica, Kitsu tu entiendes algo?_ --penso mientras miraba como el joven aun comia y el otro bostezaba pesadamente-- _Si baka, pensaron que tu ultimo comentario fue para ella y tu me lo hiciste a mi_ -- Ah! con que era eso. . . --se quedo pensando y sonrio cuando analizo lo sucedido.

-- Acaso eres alguien problematico? --el chico que estaba a un lado de Chiuji-- Soy Shikamaru.

-- Naruto --sonrio y luego miro a Hinata que aun estaba ocultandose tras su flequillo.

La clase siguio su rutina diaria, primero Iruka paso la lista de asistencia claro agregando a Naruto.

-- Entonses, Naruto --comenzo la platica Shino que estaba del otro lado del pasillo entre mesas-- Lograste encontrar la direccion de Tsunade-sama?

-- Eh!? A si la oficina de Obaa-chan --pronuncio sin mucha importancia-- Si, y gracias por haberme ayudado, pero luego se me izo un poco dificil regresar a este edificio jeje. . . --sonrio y por su parte Shino asintio.

-- jeje. . . --sonrio Chouji-- Si la directora te escucha decirle asi te ira mal --Naruto le sonrio al ver que era alguien agradable y que tenia toda la razon.

-- La verdad la ultima vez no me fue muy bien jeje. . . --ese comentario proboco algunas caras de duda y algunas gotitas en las nucas de sus nuevos amigos.

Despues tomaron algunos apuntes para poder ir a hacer la practica al gimnasio de la academia, que seria despues del almuerzo. Esto entusiasmo a Naruto que queria demostrar lo buen ninja que era y ver si estaba al nivel que el queria, ya que por fin competiria con jovenes de su edad. Pero al estar escuchando la teoria le dio un poco de suenio y lentamente se recosto sobre sus brazos y termino durmiendo la mayoria de la clase, al igual que Kitsu.

Ya que Kitsu dormia por estar tan comodo en el regazo de Hinata. Hinata por su parte se sentia algo extrania al lado del joven, ya que en primer lugar cuando lo miraba no podia decir nada y en segunda, pues recordaba lo sucedido antes de entrar a clases y esa imagen la hacia sonrojarse aun mas.

-- Te encuentras bien Hinata? --pregunto Naruto mientras abria sus ojos y miraba el rostro de Hinata que estaba ligeramente rojo por haber sido atrapada mientras lo miraba.

-- Eh!? Si. . .si no me pasa nada dijo, pero Naruto no estaba muy convencido asi que se acerco a ella y toco su frente-- Que haces Naruto? --pregunto Hinata ya que no savia que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-- Solo me cercioro de que no tengas fiebre, ya que estas un poco roja --dijo sin ninguna preocupacion.

Hinata se sonrojo aun mas pero solo nego con la cabeza y pues a Naruto eso lo convencio de dejar de insistir, si ella dice que esta bien a de estarlo, por su parte Kitsu estaba de lo mas comodo durmiendo en el regazo de Hinata, a la cual le encantaba tener cerca a aquella bolita de pelos (como no lo conoce, verdad?. . .=.=----Uu jeje. . .).

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dos figuras se ocultaban en las sombras de un bosque, mas precisamente en el bosque de los alrededores de Konoha. Eran dos figuras al parecer de dos hombres que por sus movimientos se diria sin error alguno que eran ninjas de alguna aldea vecina. Pero por la presencia de las sombras no se podria definir a que aldea pertenecen.

-- Estas seguro de esto? --dijo una sombra mientras se mantenia oculta en el bosque.

-- Claro. Ya que no tiene guardian, ademas es solo de nivel gennin a lo mucho, que podremos vencer rapidamente --dijo la otra sombra en un tono confiado-- Recuerdas el plan, no?

-- Si --contesto en un susurro.

-- Entonces vamos, que no tenemos tiempo de estar aqui platicando tenemos que llegar para interceptarlo lo antes posible --dicho esto desaparecieron de su escondite.

Ellos saltaban agilmente entre las ramas de los arboles para alcanzar un pequenio prado en el interior del bosque en el que encontrarian con un ninja que los introduciria en la aldea Konoha para encontrar un premio que les daria una gran ganancia.

-- Ya casi es tiempo, necesitamos algo para poder realizar este secuestro, recuerden que se nos dara una gran cantidad de dinero por conseguir eso que solo se encuentra en esta parte del pais del fuego --murmuraban los mismos ninjas.

-- Pero Takuso, no crees que sera algo complicado entrar en la aldea de la hoja a esta hora? --pregunto nuevamente no muy convencido el ninja junto a el.

Pues en cierta parte era cierto ya que era plena maniana y el sol ya estaba completamente enzima de sus cabezas.

-- Ya, no se preocupen tanto --murmuro un tercer ninja con la bandana de Konoha, este traia un paniuelo en la cabeza y su cabello era algo plateado con toques de azul.

-- Ves, Misuki tiene razon, Tasoku --dijo con mucha confianza en su tono Takuso.

-- Claro, los introducire sin problemas; pero despues de que los deje dentro todo correra por su cuenta --agrego el ninja de Konoha.

-- Pero el trato era que tu no facilitaras mas las cosas --menciono enojado Takuso.

-- Pero tengan en cuenta que si les ago mas facil el trabajo costara un poco mas, aparte de que no me han dicho que es lo que vinieron a buscar --les dijo en un tono acusador que a los dos ninjas no les agrado del todo.

-- Tal vez luego, por ahora preocupate por guianos --le dijeron y Misuki que miro en otra direccion para luego saltar.

Ambos ninjas asintieron y lo comenzaron a seguir por entre el bosque para dirigirse a la aldea en donde encontrarian ese algo que estaban buscando y por lo que se sobreentiende ese algo es una persona, pero hasta el momento no habian mencionado su identidad y eso molestaba un poco a Misuki que igual queria saber que pasaba en ese momento y lo que mas le preocupaba era su paga por su participacion.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-- Na. . .Naruto-kun --Hinata trataba de despertar a Naruto moviendolo un poco, ya que la clase habia finalizado y era la hora del almuerzo.

-- _Yo me encargo de esto_ --sonrio Kitsu al ver que los intentos de la joven no funcionaban.

-- Vamos Naruto-kun es hora del almuerzo, despierta --seguia intentando sin mucho exito Hinata.

Kitsu se levanto de su regazo y salto a un lado de Naruto, se acerco lentamente a su lado y se preparo para lo que parecia iba a hacer algun ruido, pero no se escucho nada y eso desconcerto a Hinata que no entendia nada, pero lo que ocurrio a continuacion.

-- _OYE BAKA SE ROBAN TU RAMEN!!. . . _--Kitsu grito en la mente del joven Naruto-- NO SE LO LLEVARAN, ES MI RAMEN!!!. . . --grito levantandose rapidamente y por reflejo lanzara algunos kunai, que saco de su abrigo, y que quedaron a pocos centimetros de uno de los alumnos de su clase-- Lo. . . lo siento --se disculpo con un joven que tenia una expresion de despreocupacion que solo sonrio nervioso y se alejo saliendo del salon murmurando algo asi como: Que problematico-- Valla, con que mi RAMEN, eh!? Kitsu. . . --le dijo al zorro con una expresion sombria mientras lo miraba atentamente-- _Ya, no es para tanto. Aparte si no te despertaba me. . . es decir nos perderiamos el almuerzo _--dijo escondiendose detras de Hinata-- Si claro --le contesto Naruto.

Hinata solo los observaba sin comprender que fue lo que paso en realidad y por que razon el decia o parecia como si platicara con el zorro. No le parecia muy extranio ya que su Kiva igual hablaba con su companiero, pero este ultimo tan siquiera le ladraba o hacia algun ruido. . . pero con Naruto y Kitsu era. . . diferente.

-- Pasa algo? --le llamo la atencion sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-- Eh!? No, no. . . es solo que. . . no, no pasa nada --dijo mientras agitaba sus manos en negativa y bajaba la mirada.

-- Bueno, como te decia, sabes en donde puedo almorzar? --le pregunto sorprendiendola-- Es que olvide mi comida --termino sonriendo algo avergonzado.

-- Cl. . .claro, si. . . sigueme --dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida del salon con las manos pegadas a sus costados y caminando como robot. Naruto la siguio mientras se quedaba algo confundido por su actitud.

Caminaron entre los pasillos de la academia y salieron al patio caminando en direccion a otro edificio un poco mas pequenio que la mayoria.

-- Es por aqui --le senialo la entrada a una cafeteria momentos despues-- Yo no acostumbro comer aqui, pero dicen que la comida es buena --continuo con la cabeza agachada y claro algo sonrojada al dirigirse a Naruto.

-- Gracias Hinata-chan, verdad? Puedo llamarte asi o prefieres de otra manera? --pregunto mientras abria la puerta para que ella pasara y el le sonreia.

-- Esta bien asi --susurro ella, ya que el provocaba algo en ella que no podia expresar muy bien, pero que a pesar de todo le gustaba.

Entraron al edificio, Naruto no desaprovecho la oportunidad y tomo toda la comida que pudo, claro para el y para Kitsu que igual se moria de hambre y salieron, ya que no le agradaba el ambiente de estar dentro, aparte porque descubrio a la joven de pelo rosa que lo fulminaba con la mirada desde una de las mesas de la cafeteria.

Ya fuera Hinata los guio a un lugar mas tranquilo debajo de un arbol cercano a los jardines.

-- Ne!!. . . Hinata-chan este lugar es perfecto --sonrio al ver que ella miraba en otra direccion-- Toma Kitsu, ya que casi no as comido desde temprano --le acerco un plato de comida-- _Gracias, al fin te acuerdas de mi_ --dijo en un tono cortante mientras comenzaba a comer.

-- Parece como si pudieras hablar con el --penso Hinata en voz alta y al descubrirlo se tapo la boca algo avergonzada de lo que habia echo.

-- Jeje. . . pues la verdad si puedo hablar con el, ya sabes, nos entendemos --le dijo Naruto respondiendo a su pensamiento-- Pero creo que si cualquier otro escuchara sus pensamientos, bueno no serian algo agradable --sonrio, ya que Hinata no entendio a lo que se referia, el solo izo un gesto para que olvidara el asunto y ambos continuaron comiendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la oficina del Hokage. . . este se encontraba firmando algunos papeles que necesitaban ser revisados-- Son demasiados --se quejo cuando el muro de papeles casi se le caian enzima aplastandolo.

-- Vamos, o Lord Hokage no puede con una simple pila de papeleo --sonrio una pelirroja que lo miraba asomandose sobre la gran pila de papeles.

-- No lo se, tal vez algun dia muera aplastado por todo esto --sonrio mientras acomodaba en orden lo que ya habia firmado-- O peor. . . --se quedo pensativo con una mirada de terror.

-- Que podria ser peor? --pregunto curiosa.

-- Morir aplastado, si, pero despues de haber terminado de firmar --el hizo una mueca mientras dos cascadas de lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas () y apretaba sus punios debajo de su barbilla.

Kushina solo le sonrio y se acerco tranquilamente a su escritorio-- Me pregunto como la estara pasando Naruto --murmuro.

-- Lo mas probable es que este dormido --el la miro algo confundido-- Ya sabes que la teoria no es su fuerte --sonrio mientras ordenaba mas papeles para que el los sellara.

-- Creo que en algo se parece a alguien que conozco --a Minato se le amplio la sonrisa ante eso y la beso tiernamente, ella solo se sonrojo correspondiendo al beso.

Se miraron y recordaron que estaban en la oficina del Hokage, esto los trajo al la realidad. Se separaron y Minato se sento en su silla mientras guardaba algunos papeles. Kushina lo miraba atentamente, ya que su rostro parecia algo triste o preocupado como si en ese momento estuviera recordando algo que no le agradaba o que preferia olvidar.

///////pensmiento o recuerdo//////

Black) imbesil es flash back.

Io) no me diga asi #

Blu) no molestes.

G) dejen de pelear.

Y) no, yo quiero ver golpes.

Blu) son pateticas sabian . . .

CALLATE!!!. . .

(Todas contra Blu)

G) O.o no savia que la compiu se pudiera utilizar como misil

Io)Sigan leyendo jeje. . .---Uu. oigan ya calmense o dependido comportence.

/*/*/*/**/flash back */*/*/*/

(ya contenta #) [Black) me voy tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer ]

La habitacion era todo un caos, ella se encontraba recostada sobre la cama del hospital, pero lo que le hacia falta no estaba cerca, ya que se encontraba peleando con una amenaza mayor. Su pecho se encontraba subiendo y bajando rapidamente por la labor de parto que comenzaba en esos momentos.

-- Respira profundamente Kushina, tienes que resistir solo falta poco --se escuchaba la voz de un aprendiz de medico ninja que la atendia en ese momento. Pero ella perdio el conocimiento cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe-- Salio bien, todo esta en orden. . . --pero no termino su frase ya que un ninja enmascarado entro en la habitacion, se acerco al medico y tomo el bebe en brazos.

-- Espero que atienda perfectamente a la esposa de Yondaime-sama --dijo con un tono seco mientras salia del lugar, el hombre asintio pero el joven le regreso una mirada fria.

-- No te preocupes Kakashi, yo me encargo --resono una voz detras del ninja-- Ustedes incompetentes, como se les ocurrio tamania insensatez --murmuro en un tono realmente molesto Tsunade-sama.

El parto no habia sido un exito rotundo, por una parte estaba la hemorragia interna que tenia la esposa del Hokage y el mal trato que le dieron los estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-- _Es un alivio que Jiraiya me encontrara rapidamente_ --penso mientras trataba a su pasiente.

Ella era una excelente medico, por no decir que la mejor en el actual mundo ninja. Tsunade utilizo todos sus conocimientos para poder tratar a su paciente y lograr salvar su vida.

Mientras esto ocurria, en la zona de guerra Minato se encontraba enfrentando un dilema interno, ya que no savia si era correcto lo que tenia que hacer, era simple pero complicado a la vez. O diganme ustedes si arriesgar la vida de un ser querido y ofrecer la propia para salvar a una aldea de la que se tiene la responsabilidad no es para pensarse unos momentos, ya que el savia que ese sello podria no funcionar si se llegaba a cometer un error y podria dar su vida y dejar a su suerte a las personas que confiaban en el.

Ya no habia vuelta a tras, ya que en ese momento llego Kakashi con el bebe en brazos, era el momento y el lo habia. Lentamente comenzo a improvisar los sellos que tenia que realizar para que la tecnica se completara. Mil cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, tantas que no recordo el pequenio detalle que era el alejarse del pequenio despues de ser sellado para terminar el ritual del sello. En ese momento el sello se ilumino y ambos quedaron envueltos en una gran cantidad de luz, pero como Minato no savia lo que pasaria despues de esa luz, cerro sus ojos fuertemente apretando contra su pecho a su bebe. Eso fue algo, aunque el no se dio cuenta, que le salvo la vida.

Todo estaba ya listo y habia salido de acuerdo al plan; pero despues de todo, el se habia quedado sin ninguna minima de chacra en su cuerpo. Minato solo podia esperar el momento de ver al shinigami que cobraria su alma a favor de haber concluido correctamente la tecnica de sellado prohibida.

Pero algo era diferente. . .su cuerpo comenzo a llenarse de un poder y energia, en su cabeza escucho la voz de alguien a quien no conosia, el estaba de rodillas en el suelo, ya que por la perdida de energia no se lograba mantener en pie.

-- No puedo entender como fue que un miserable mortal me halla vencido a mi --la voz era pausada, pero se notaba la molestia en su tono.

-- Como? --pregunto con la voz cansada por el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerse despierto.

-- No. . .pero no te preocupes algun dia me vengare --la voz desaparecio igual como habia llegado.

Despues de eso el supo de donde probenia el aura azul que comenso a rodearlo, provenia de su hijo. . .el pequenio inconcientemente le protegiera con algo de su chacra, es decir: le proveia de chacra para sustituir el que habia perdido. En parte porque el joven Naruto tenia demasiado chacra contenido en su diminuto cuerpo, pero el chacra que llegaba a Minato era puro, no era algo que resultaba de las sobras de un contenedor, era algo mas pero inexplicable para el.

-- _Tu mi pequenio. . . mi ninio, gracias _--penso solo para el, pero despues cuando sus camaradas lo encontraron lo unico que pudo decirles fue que a su hijo el le agradaba bastante, claro lo menciono con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero no estaba totalmente curado, o eso era lo que sus companieros pensaban y segun ellos era necesitaba ser revisado inmediatamente, asi que lo llevaron a el y a su hijo al hospital en donde se encontraba una exhausta Kushina que logro sobrevivir despues de ser tratada correctamente por la mano experta de Tsunade. Minato entro a su habitacion y la miro ahi recostada mientras respiraba pausadamente, la imagen lo tranquilizo un poco y se acerco a la cama.

-- Minato --murmuro al sentirlo cerca.

-- Aqui estoy y mira quien se encuentra ahora aqui --le dijo mientras acercaba al pequenio Naruto que aun dormia placidamente.

-- Mi bebe. . .--le sonrio mientras Minato lo depositaba entre sus brazos.

Ella noto las marcas que se encontraban en sus mejillas, miro a su esposo y este solo le miro con un brillo apagado en sus ojos.

-- Era necesario --se limito a decir cuando ella le iba a hacer mas preguntas.

-- Crees que esto lo danie? --pregunto mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequenio.

-- Espero que no. . . --se quedo mirando como su esposa lo miraba.

/*/*/*/*/ end flash back (ok asi black o sigues molestando #?)/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una queja lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Era su esposa que le miraba algo desconcertada, ya que se habia quedado muy serio para su gusto y ella era alguien que necesitaba del ruido de su esposo para estar tranquila igual.

-- Lose, devuelta al trabajo --murmuro con un sonrisa cuando su ayudante le entrego mas papeleo.

La buena noticia era que en ese momento estaba su esposa con el para que no se desesperara con la horrible quietud de la monotonia del papeleo (sin mencionar que a el tampoco le gusta el papeleo jejeje. . . )

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-- Te puedo hacer una pregunta --dijo timidamente mientras miraba como el rubio aun comia, este asintio-- Que es eso que cargas?

-- Ah!? Esto? --apunto el gran pergamino y la espada que estaban a su lado-- Este es el pergamino de algunos yutsu prohibidos y claro de tecnicas que estoy aprendiendo, y mejorando de veras! --dijo sonriendo apundandola con sus palillos-- Y la espada es un regalo de mi padre --dijo orgulloso ya que era algo realmente apreciado por el.

Ese gesto provoco que Hinata sonriera y momento despues se sonrojara mirando en otra direccion.

-- Y dime Hinata --llamo la atencion de la joven-- Como son las practicas aqui en la academia?

-- Son faciles a mi parecer, ya que solo consisten en hacer rondas o pequenias misiones de reconocimiento mientras muestras lo aprendido en la teoria --dijo ella mientras Naruto le prestaba atencion, ello la hacia sentir extrania, ya que aunque los ojos del joven no se notaran ella podia sentir su mirada.

-- Ne. . . Hinata-chan --llamo de nuevo la atencin.

-- Que ocurre? --ella se notaba algo confusa con su tono ya que hablaba algo avergonzado mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas.

-- Si?

-- Veras. . . como me quede dormido no supe que era la teoria que vimos esta maniana --sonrio nuevamente algo avergonsado.

Ella le sonrio y comenso a explicarle lo que se suponia debio haber visto en la clase, pero a ella no le molestaba platicarle ya que era facil hablar con el. Lo que vieron era algo relacionado con el control y dominio del chacra y como sobrevivir en campo abierto, era elemental, pero necesario que repasaran para poder realizar lo que fuera que tuvieran que realizar. Asi que el tiempo se les fue volando.

-- _Ya biste la hora que es?_ _--_se hizo notar Kitsu que dormitaba junto a Hinata, y que ella lo estaba acariciando-- _No molestes ya me habia dado cuenta _--le dijo Naruto al notar que el lo miraba aun dormitando-- Bueno Hinata es hora de regresar a clases. 

Claro, Naruto estaba impaciente por entrar a la clase, ya que habia llegado la hora de la practica y sin pensarlo dos beses tomo a Hinata de la mano y corrieron a su respectiva clase, claro lo que provoco que Hinata tirara al pobre Kitsu al suelo y se levantara de golpe, para momentos despues seguirlos, de mala gana(claro jeje. . .).

-- _Maldito me las pagaras_ --gritaba Kitsu mientras corria detras de Naruto y Hinata.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-- Por fin alguien que rompera con lo que ya teniamos programado --mensiono un aburrido Kiva que miraba a Naruto con algo de enojo.

La clase se quedo sorprendida cuando Naruto no le presto ni la minima de atencion al Insulto de Kiva, en cambio el estaba entretenido con algunos de los pergaminos colocados en el escritorio de Iruka-sensei.

-- Iruka-sensei --se izo notar Naruto ante los murmullos de los estudiantes que abucheaban al Inuzuka por la falta de atencion prestada hacia el por el joven Naruto.

-- Que ocurre Naruto? --lo miro por enzima de los demas jovenes, ya que por desgracia para el joven rubio, el era mas chico que la mayoria de los ahi presentes.

-- Me preguntaba si esos pergaminos seran utilizados para las pruebas? --la verdad era que el queria abrirlos ya que su curiosidad se elevaba por las nubes al tener algo frente a el y mas si estaba sellado.

-- Si --dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa-- Y a eso iba --dirigiendose a todos sus estudiantes-- Todos hagan una fila para que les pueda dar las instrucciones --Inmediatamente todos se posicionaron en una fila frente a el, ordenados y eficazmente acomodados-- Valla han mejorado --murmuro para el-- De acuerdo esto es lo que ocurrira. Los juntaremos por equipos para relazar algunas pruebas.

-- Por que Iruka-sensei? --levanto la mano Sakura.

-- Es porque los ninja necesitan ser capaces de trabajar en equipos en cualquier momento --explico mientras se sostenia la barbilla y agrego-- Y eso me recuerda, salgan ordenadamente al gimnasio para formar los equipos correctamente.

Todos los alumnos salieron ordenadamente, la verdad la mente del profesor solo trabajaba para juntar a los equipos correctamente. Ya que era necesario ver desde este momento cuales serian los alumnos con mejor quimica para el trabajo en equipo y con respecto a estas pruebas que por orden del Hokage se realizaban sin mencionarlo a los alumnos, ya que estos podrian cambiar sus actitudes por permanecer en el equipo de un amigo y eso dificultaria su juicio en las misiones.

En cambio la llegada de Naruto afectaba un poco puesto que el no tenia idea de como actuaba el joven ante los presentes y de igual manera no savia el nivel en el que se encontraba y eso le provocaba una ligera molestia-- Necesito cambiar un poco, primero los dejare que elijan para juzgarlos y si no funciona intervendremos nosotros --la algarabia de los alumnos lo saco de sus pensamientos, ya que tanto Kiva como Naruto se miaban mostrandose los colmillos y gruniendose al igual que el zorro y el perro que estaban frente a sus duenios.

-- Que paso aqui? --pregunto al llegar y ver que ellos aun seguian sin importarles su presencia.

-- Vera sensei, lo que paso fue que primero Kiva insulto a Naruto diciendo: --y asi Ino comenso a contarle lo ocurrido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-- Que patetico eres zorro enano --dijo con insolencia Kiba.

-- Y el cara de perro se hace notar --contesto Naruto encogiendose de hombros.

-- Que dijiste? --grito mientras todos los alumnos los miraban mientras formaban un circulo alrededor de ellos.

-- Lo que oiste, o que tambien estas SORDO? --sonrio al ver la cara de enojo de Kiva, era tan divertido hacerlo enojar ya que estallaba rapidamente.

A cualquier otra respuesta se mostro sin intencion de seguir el juego, pero cuando Kitsu se acerco al perro para pasar a colocarse a un lado de Naruto. Akamaru le ladro y trato de morderle la cola (y como sabemos: Kitsu no es el lindo zorrito jugueton que todos desean tener, aunque yo asi lo quiero ^^).

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Asi que le mostro los colmillos y comenso a gruniirle y Akamaru le comenso a ladrar. Pero como Kiba no estaba del mejor humor, igual le reclamo a Naruto y este lo ignoro monumentalmente, pero cuando Kiva se acerco demaciado a Naruto este le grunio y asi han estado desde que salimos. Termino de decir Ino.

-- Oh ya veo --el sensei se quedo mirando a Naruto y a Kiva que ahora estaban a escasos centimetros uno del otro mientras se sostenian del cuello de sus ropas-- Ey!? Ustedes dos ya separense --les grito y al instante Naruto lo miro con una gran sonrisa y se alejo de Kiva, no sin antes mirarlo con enojo.

-- _Jeje. . . Naruto creo que sera interesante la academia_ --decia Kitsu mientras se alejaban del Inuzuka y su cachorro-- _Si es algo divertido, pero espero que no se haga costumbre o terminaremos con Tsunade_ --al terminar de platicar ambos sintieron escalofrios con la mension de Tsunade.

-- Como les dije antes, estaran en equipos para poder lograr las practicas como equipo --les llamo la atencion nuevamente-- Muy bien como la mayoria de ustedes ya a trabajado con sus companieros ultimamente pueden escoger al que quieran o crean mas conveniente en su equipo, pero haganlo bien o terminaran por sacar una mala nota.

Iruka savia que la mayoria se iria con sus amigos, pero era el primer intento, asi que antes de juntarlos correctamente el dejaria que los alumnos escogieran y asi se calificaria su juicio ante la eleccion de su equipo. Por otro lado esto serviria para que los profesores vieran las habilidades de los alumnos en un equipo en el que tienen plena confianza; ya sea por estar entre amigos o por haber escogido con la estrategia correcta a sus integrantes.

Los equipos quedaron exactamente como lo habian planeado, bueno la mayoria de las chicas se peleaban por estar en el mismo equipo del joven Uchiha mientras que a este era estrujado de un lado a otro por las chicas que no lo dejaban en pas. Pero rapidamente cuando logro soltarse se alejo lo mas que pudo de ellas y fue junto a un chico de negro que se acercaba a una chica de cabello negro azulado.

-- _Me pregunto si me elegiran a mi _--pensaba con algo de temor ya que no era comun que ella trabajara en equipos y no tenia la confianza para integrarse a uno.

-- Ne, Hinata-chan --le llamo la atenion Naruto-- Qieres ser de mi equipo? --le dijo asiendo que ella saltara por la interrupcion a sus pensamientos-- Bien porque igual ya te integre jeje. . . --dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo para que se colocara cerca-- Ahora nos falta un integrante. . . --el comenzo a buscar entre los otros jovenes para saber quien no estaba ya en algun equipo.

Todos estaban aciendo demaciado ruido y como Saksuke no queria estar en el mismo equipo de las locas que lo hostigaban se escabullo entre los grupos para safarze de ellas, principalmente de Sakura e Ino que eran las que no lo soltaban. Cuando se encontro lejos de ellas miro en todas direcciones para ver si aun quedaba algun equipo en el cual integrarse y de echo lo encontro.

-- Naruto --le llamo la atencion mientras se acercaba a el y a la joven Hyuuga.

-- Ey! Tu eres el chico del arbol --lo senialo, sasuke solo asintio-- Que pasa?

-- Su equipo aun necesita un miembro mas? --pregunto mientras se escondia de las chicas de su clase.

-- Quieres estar con nosotros? --le miro confundido-- Pero yo vi como todos querian estar con tigo.

-- Todas ---le corrigio-- Y creo que no me gustaria estar con la chicas locas aquellas, por eso me preguntaba si me aceptaban en el suyo?

-- Claro, al fin y al cabo solo estabamos Hinata y yo asta este momento --le dijo mientras se acercaba a el (si aun jalaba a la pobre Hinata)

-- Muy bien al parecer ya estan completos --alzo la voz Iruka que ahora estaba cargando los pergaminos-- Estos pergaminos se les seran entregados, como saben tendran que localizar lo que les indique el pergamino, asi tendran que seguir todas y cada una de las pistas que estan escritas en el para localizar el objeto perdido. Sera en el campo de entrenamiento cuatro.

-- Y como saven el campo de entrenamiento es el mas indicado para esto, ya que cuenta con una gran area y bastante perimetro en el que podian facilmente ser distribuidos todos los equipos sin que estos se topen facilmente --menciono el otro sensei cercano-- Aunque el echo de ser colocados en la misma area pondria en conflicto a algunos, puesto que podrian estar buscando el mismo pergamino y tendrian que pelear por el. Claro no a muerte, pero si tendrian que demostrar cual fuerte y astutos son.

Ante esa declaracion todos se quedaron un poco emocionados, ya que seria la primera vez que lo harian a campo abierto. Mientras tomaban el pergamino que los guiaria a su destino iban desapareciendo en nubes de polvo.

-- Los mas rapidos no tendran problemas con ninguna competencia --suspiro Iruka que miraba como sus alumnos desaparecian.

-- Si tienes razon --hablo Misuki-- Que raro.

-- Que cosa? --pregunto Irukamientras acomodaba algunos papeles.

-- Lo equipos --sonrio-- Cuando habias visto a un Uchiha y a un Hyuuga juntos? --sonrio ante esa idea.

-- Es cierto, ellos no se hablan mucho --le agrego--Tal vez se deba al nuevo --ambos comenzaron a reir ante lo ocurrido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ellos saltaban entre las ramas de los arboles siendo guiados por Sasuke que fue el ganador entre el y Naruto para ver quien los guiaria. Mientras Hinata les seguia el paso justo al lado de Naruto que igual era seguido por Kitsu, que sorprendio a Sasuke por la agilidad y facilidad con la que los seguia.

-- _Ya yegamos?_ --murmuraba Kitsu en la cabeza de Naruto-- _Ya te dije que no molestes, mejor ponte alerta a cualquier circunstancia no prevista._

Ello viajaban en silencio y gracias a su entrenamiento que hacian aparte del recibido en la academia lograban ser tan precisos en todo, que barias veces se les escaparon al ninja senseis que los seguian para verificar su progreso y eso ya decia mucho de ellos. Asi que despues de que ese grupo recupero el pergamino los dejaron por su cuenta o eso dio a entender.

-- Que raro --murmuro Naruto.

-- A que te refieres? --pregunto Sasuke que se detenia frente a el.

-- Es que, no huelo al ninja que nos estaba calificando desde el principio --murmuro encogiendose de hombros.

-- Es cierto --se escucho la voz de Hinata-- A que crees que se deba? --pregunto al acercarse a esos dos.

-- Tal vez ya hemos terminado correctamente la tarea y solo falta el regreso --dijo Sasuke en un tono pensativo.

Y ellos no estaban tan perdidos en sus conclusiones de no ser por el hecho de que el ninja cuidador era nada mas y nada menos que Misuki.

Rapidamente se dirigieron al lugar en el que tenian marcado el lugar donde encontrarian el pergamino faltante y como no habia nadie se les facilitaron las cosas por ser el primer equipo en llegar. Lo que a Naruto no le agrado ya que el queria competir por el pergamino.

Pero no se quedaria con las ganas-- Ey Sasuke --le hablo.

-- Que pasa Naruto? --le contesto sin ningun interes.

-- Puedo ser yo el que los guie de regreso? --pregunto mientras se acercaba a el y juntaba sus manos frente a el para que le diera el pergamino.

-- No estoy seguro --fue lo unico que contesto, ya que no queria.

-- Anda, es mas, no importa ya que es el mismo camino por el que llegamos --se paro frente a el alargando sus manos para recibir el pergamino.

-- Estas bien pero no nos pierdas. _Ya que aun recuerdo lo que me contaste en la maniana antes de entrar a la academia_ --eso ultimo lo penso pero sonrio al recordarlo-- _No creo que nos pierda_ --se dijo a si mismo, que grave error.

Hinata por su parte igual recordo lo que Shino le dijo y no estaba muy segura si hablar o no, pero se decidio cuando Naruto salto emocionado por ser el guia.

Misuki los seguia, pero no se dejaba ver, ya que estaba a una gran distancia de los tres jovenes, mientras recordaba lo sucedido antes en la puerta.

/*/*/*/*/*/flach back/*/**/*/*/*/

Cerca de la puerta a la entrada de Konoha se encontraba un ninja custodiando la entrada, pero era solo apariencia ya que este estaba inconciente y solo parecia que estaba ahi sentado.

-- Esto fue realmente facil --murmuro Misuki cuando dejo que ambos ninjas de la roca entraran sin dificultad a la aldea-- Ahora me diransu plan y lo que buscan?

-- No primero nos tienes que facilitar el acceso a nuestro premio para que te entreguemos el tuyo --dijeron mientras desaparecian entre el suelo de la aldea.

-- De acuerdo, pero sera mayor mi paga --dijo molesto.

Rapidamente se alejo de la entrada para ir a la academia, ya que iba algo tarde para la practica de la busqueda del pergamino. El desaparecio en un remolino de hojas mientras daba un salto al detenerse en un tejado. El era alguien listo, pero no podia superar a alguien de un rango mas alto que el suyo.

/*/*/*/*/*/end flash back/*/*/*/*/

El saltaba entre las ramas de los arboles para no ser detectado, ya que en minutos tendria que alejarse para dejarle el camino libre a los hermanos Takuso y Tasuko.

En las sombras estaba un ninja ANBU que lo estaba vigilando de cerca siguiendolo en todos sus movimientos y cuando descubrio la informacion nesesaria se retiro de ahi con el sigilo que los caracteriza. Pero solo de la presencia del ninja, ya que fue a echar un vistazo a los tres jovenes que el otro ninja estaba siguiendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aun estaba firmando algunos documentos mientras su esposa jugaba con el sello que el necesitaba para terminar su trabajo pero ella no se lo entregaba ya que para ella era divertido ver las muecas y pucheros que hacia su esposo al tratarde conseguirlo y lo que mas disfrutaba era cuando se rendia y ella ganaba.

-- No es justo --murmuro el en tono molesto mientras seguia leyendo y firmando papeleo.

-- No te rindas, cuando termines de firmar te lo dare para que selles lo que te falta --le sonrio mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a el.

-- Y si mejor me ayudas a sellar? Que al fin y al cabo ya estan revisados y solo falta el sello --sonrio con un gesto zorruno mientras la trataba de atraparla por ensima de la pila de papeles.

-- No, ese es tu trabajo y es mejor que lo agas tu solito --le sonrio y le dio un beso simple.

Por su parte Minato aun tenia el gesto de zorrito, ya que savia que le encantaba a su Kushina y lo supo cuando Kitsu le gano la batalla para ver quien se quedaba en el lugar de Naruto junto a Kushina, cuando se levanto del sofa de la sala, y si el ganador fue Kitsu con sus ojitos de peludito chivi. Al recordar eso bufo enojado, pero ella le entrego el sello y el le regalo un beso por regresarle su herramienta de trabajo.

-- Y ahora que ocurre? --pregunto molesto cuando se sento en su silla y vio que un AMBU aparecia delante de el para despues inclinarse ante el Hokage.

Este ANBU tenia una mascara de gato que sonreia juguetonamente y claro el tipico uniforme que los caracteriza, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro este dejaba ver su cabello negro detras de la mascara.

-- Al parecer sus sospechas de que Misuki es un traidor a su aldea son ciertas y este esta tramando algo en la academia --le dijo con un tono de vos que en vez de parecer serio parecia que se aguantaba la risa.

El gesto por parte del ANBU preocupo a Kushina, ya que ella conocia bien al ANBU con mascara de gato y es que el cuando hablaba de esa manera se traia algo entre manos o era algo de que preocuparse.

-- Que es lo que ocurre? --pregunto Kushina ya que no podia quedare mas con la duda.

-- Solo un caso de traicion, pero que es lo que busca? --le pregunto Minato al ANBU.

-- AL parecer busca a uno de lo herederos de algun clan reconocido o en el peor del caso a su hijo senior --termino de decir el ANBU mientras se levantaba-- Lo e estado vigilando y al parecer su blanco es uno de los jovenes que pertenecen a los clanes Uchiha, Hyuuga o como mencione a su hijo.

-- Por que supones eso? --le pregunto el Hokage.

-- Porque cuando lo segui en la academia el estaba muy vigilante ante los jovenes de esos clanes y claro no logre localizar su blanco ya que los tres estan en el mismo equipo.

-- Mi hijo con un Uchiha y un Hyuuga, jejeje. . . ellos no lo soportaran mucho tiempo --Minato comenso a reir mientras imaginaba a los herederos de los clanes mas serios de todo Konoha mientras soportaban al hiperactivo de su hijo.

-- Que es tan gracioso? --pregunto el Kushina algo confundida.

-- Nada, dime es seguro que solo buscan a esos tres? --el trataba de disimular mal su risa.

-- Si, pero perro es el que se quedo a investigar mas a fondo? --agrego el ANBU.

En eso otro ANBU salio de entre las sombras para colocarse justo al lado del que ya estaba ahi presente. Este traia la mascara de un perro con una sonrisa torcida casi al punto de ser forzada y con los ojos en forma de u.

-- Senior, el joven Naruto y su equipo estan perdidos --mensiono en tono aburrido mientras miraba disimuladamente al otro ANBU.

-- Como que esta perdido?!!. . --grito Kushina que no entendia como era que el ANBU fuera primero a decir lo ocurrido y no a ayudar a su hijo.

-- Si vera ellos estan en una practica de campo y. . . --comenso a redactar el ANBU.

/*/*/*/flash back/*/*/*/

Naruto y su equipo estaban en medio del bosque y como se detuvieron a tomar un descanso Naruto le pidio a Sasuke que le dejara dirigirlos que al cavo ya solo faltaba regresar y no seria problema el que el los llevara de regreso.

Despues de unos minutos. . .

-- Naruto, estas seguro de que es por ese camino? --preguntaba Sasuke que llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos mientras Naruto miraba el pergamino del mapa en varias posiciones.

-- Creo que es por este lado, ahora si estoy seguro siganme --y comenzo a caminar en la direccion contraria a la que estaban parados.

-- Naruto por ahi acabamos de pasar --dijo la joven Hyuuga mientras sostenia a Kitsu en brazos.

-- Naruto, no creo que sea por ese lugar, dame el mapa --la paciencia de Sasuke tiene limites y era evidente que Naruto sobrepasaba cualquiera de ellos.

-- No espera, creo que por aqui si es --y comenso a correr mientras los otros dos lo seguian sin poder dejarlo alejarse, ya que el traia el mapa.

-- Ya dame el mapa, Naruto --Sasuke le serraba el camino mientras Naruto peleaba para poder sostener el mapa en sus manos.

-- No espera estoy seguro que ya casi lo logro --seguia forcejeando para quedarse con el mapa.

/*/**/*/*/End flah back/*/*/*/

-- Si, como saben el joven Naruto no es bueno con los mapas y eso les trajo problemas --dijo el ANBU perro mientras aparecia unas gotitas detras de la nuca de todos los presentes.

-- Es por eso que se estaba riendo hace unos momentos? --agrego el ANBU y al recibir un si comenzo a reir fuertemente-- Pobres de ellos JAJAJA. . .

-- Pero a diferencia de ustedes el trata de hacer algo y no se esta carcajeando del desfortunio de otros --munsiono una Kushina encolerizada por la actitud del Hokage y de ambos ANBUS.

-- Oh si lo importante, cual es el motivo de esta reunion? --pregunto Minato mientras limpiaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-- El tema del traidor --si, Kushina definitivamente estaba mas que enojada.

-- De acuerdo es mejor que vallan a vigilar al equipo de Naruto para saber que es lo que ocurre, pero no interfieran amenos que sea necesario --les dio la orden a los ANBU pero antes de que desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

-- Como que solo vigilar? --cuestiono preocupada Kushina-- Es decir que dejaran que los danie?

-- No se preocupe Kushina-san no permitiremos que le pase nada a Naruto ni a los otros jovenes --le dirigio la palabra perro.

-- No me refiero a mi hijo yo confio en el, pero los que me preocupan son esos ninjas que no recibiran el debido castigo si Naruto los acecina antes de interrogarlos --ese comentario saco de balance a los ANBU.

Despues de que les explicaron a ambos ANBUS que Naruto era un gran ninja y que solo habia entrado a la academia para socializar, ya que el tenia un gran nivel y podria considerarse un ninja de elite, si ya fuera un ninja, pero como el no habia querido acender hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo igual que cualquiera, es decir pasando por la academia y sufriendo las normas correspondientes.

-- Entonces Naruto es ya un ninja de elite? --dijo sorprendido gato mientras buscaba una respuesta del Hokage, este asintio con orgullo-- Pero, el se nego a ser ascendido? --pregunto aun dudoso.

-- Al parecer padeces de defisis de atencion --murmuro Kushina provocando risas en los presentes.

-- Pues me sorprende que este chiquillo sea asi de fuerte, entonces el entrenamiento que le dio fue muy severo y estricto en mas de dos sentidos. Interesante --el ANBU perro estaba entre sus pensamientos y ahora hablaba para si mismo.

-- Bueno, pueden retirarse y por favor --concluyo Minato con un suspiro.

Ambos ANBU desaparecieron dejando a Kushina y a Minato solos en la habitacion.

-- Que clase de entrenamiento le diste? --pregunto curioso Minato que en los ultimos anios apenas y habia visto a su hijo.

-- Nada severo, solo lo ensenie a defenderse. Pero si, ya tiene experiencia en el mundo ninja --dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposo-- Estas enojado? --le pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.

-- No --el aun estaba disfrutando de los mimos de su esposa y le agradaba mas cuando ella lo besaba tiernamente-- Me ayudas? --pregunto volteando a ver la pila de papeles que le faltaban por firmar, y rogandole con su mirada logro que Kushina lo ayudara.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sera facil, ya su blanco esta en posision y al parecer sera censillo, ya que en su equipo cuenta con la participacion de un novato en esto de las artes ninjas --mensiono confiado-- Si, es un chiquillo que apenas a ingresado, yo creo que por ser el hijo del Hokage.

-- Muy bien sera igual un premio interesante si igual lo conseguido a el --menciono con una sonrisa-- Por donde? --pregunto Takuso para que lo comenzaran a guiar.

-- Primero quiero saber el plan y lo que se supone que haran para asi poder reclamar un pago justo por la informacion --menciono Misuki en tono superior.

-- Bien, ya que no perdemos nada con contarte. Veras nos dan una gran paga por llevar a los herederos de los clanes poseedores del linaje de sangre que es basado en los ojos y los cuales saves son los Hyuuga y los Uchiha --Misuki asintio-- Nosotros solo los entregaremos, la verdad al parecer intentaran descifrarlos y despues combinar sus habilidades en los propios para crear un nuevo clan. No, aun no sabemos para quien trabajamos --se adelanto a la pregunta d Misuki-- Ya que solo somos mensajeros y con un pago extra damos paquetes a domicilio --termino de decir mientras saltaba a una rama cercana.

-- Y el hijo del Hokage? --pregunto Tasoku.

-- Es facil, lo secuestraremos y pediremos una recompensa por el y si se ponen agresivos les daremos un cuerpo para adornar su cementerio con otra placa --sonrio y asi despejo una duda.

Y como ya era tarde se dirigieron a toda velocidad al lugar en donde encontrarian a sus apreciados paquetes. Y aunque ellos no lo supieran un pequenio inconveniente que no tenian previsto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-- Anda Naruto, ya dejate de juegos --decia un molesto Sasuke mientras trataba de atrapar a Naruto que saltaba entre las ramas esquivandolo con bastante facilidad.

-- Diviertete de vez en cuando o eres un aguafiestas --le gritaba Naruto cada vez que se detenia en la rama de algun arbol cercano.

-- Crees que dejaran de jugar en algun momento? --le preguntaba Hinata a Kitsu mientras comian unas bolas de arroz que ella llevaba por si les daba algo de hambre.

-- _No tengo idea y no me importa mientras tenga comida y este a gusto _--penso Kitsu que no se apartaba de las bolas de arroz que estaban deliciosas.

Hinata estaba observando a sus companieros y sonreia encada intento fallido por parte de Sasuke por tratar de atrapar a Naruto que saltaba flexionando su cuerpo a los extremos para esquivar su agarre. Mientras le mostraba su lengua a Sasuke o le hacia muecas por ser tan lento. Por su parte Sasuke ya estaba comenzando a enojarse por la actitud tan infantil de Naruto, pero en el fondo igual se divertia.

-- Espera --menciono Naruto seriamente mientras se detenia en una rama.

Pero como Sasuke estaba mas concentrado en atraparlo fue a dar directo contra Naruto y asi ambos cayeron del arbol-- Si seras idiota Naruto, como se te ocurre detenerte asi? --le reclamo Sasuke que se levantaba del suelo.

-- Ya, luego te lo compenso, por ahora creo que nos estan observando --murmuro mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores-- Ey, Hinata --le grito para que ella se acercara.

-- Que ocurre Naruto? --pregunto mientras se sonrojaba al ver a Naruto directamente.

-- Ya tienes control sobre tu Byakugan? --le pregunto y al ver un asentimiento por parte de ella prosiguio-- Necesito que eches un vistazo por el area ya que ay alguien escondido, pero no es de la aldea, ya trate de localizarlo pero no se donde esta, me ayudas? --le sonrio provocando un sonrrojo mayor en la joven Hyuuga.

-- S. . si . .Na. . .Naruto. . . --ella izo rapidamente las posiciones de manos para activar su barrera de sangre.

Sus ojos peculiarmente blancos cambiaron su expresion por una mas seria mientras sus vasos sanguineos se expandian y reforzaban su vision para darle acceso a un mejor panorama gracias a su vista. Inspecciono en varias direcciones y en efecto, encontro a tres personas, pero como su Byakugan aun era inexperto no reconosio enseguida a las personas ahi presentes, ya que igual se encontraban algo lejos del lugar.

-- Son tres, al parecer se estan preparando para atacar --murmuro mas seria de lo normal.

-- Bien echo Hinata --la apoyo Naruto-- Bien. Ahora Kitsu ven aca, _no quiero que los mates_ --miro severamente al zorro que se acercaba a el con una sonrisa que se apago cuando fue reprendido-- _Pero entonces no sera divertido _--le dijo con un tono aburrido-- _lo se, pero no puedes revelarte o sera dificil explicar_ --le dijo Naruto que se acerco para acarciarlo-- _Bien, pero si se sale de control no dudare en entrar a la batalla _--termino gruniendo ligeramente-- _De acuerdo, pero no te pases_ --sonrio Naruto.

-- Y que piensas hacer? --pregunto Sasuke que lo miraba confundido por lo que parecia una charla entre Naruto y el zorro.

-- Primero averiguar que es lo que quieren, ya que no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos --dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

-- Muy bien cual es el plan? --pregunto acercandose seguido por Hinata-- Porque por tu expresion ya tienes uno, cierto? --Naruto le sonrio mientras asentia.

-- Primero Hinata quiero que averiges cuantas armas tienen y traten de aparentar que aun no nos percatamos de su presencia --todos asintieron y siguieron con lo que estaban, si tratar de que Sasuke le quitara el pergamino-- _Kitsu, ve y acercate lo mas que puedas para que yo escuche lo que planean _--le dijo mientras se alejaba con Sasuke fingiendo que aun jugaban.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos estaban los tres ninjas, uno era Misuki que queria ver como actuaban los otros dos ninjas y aparte si podia participar, para poder pedir un poco mas de lo que ya planeaba pedir por la informacion. Y tan entretenidos estaban que no prestaron atencion al zorro que no actuaba como uno salvaje y que tenia un collar en el cuello.

--_ Que facil es esto _--penso Kitsu.

-- Este es el plan: mientras estan distraidos jugando tendremos tiempo de atacar al Uchiha y al chiquillo de negro que al parecer son los que nos daran mayor batalla, ya que a juzgar por su juego son bastante flexibles y rapidos --decia Takuso-- Pero no son ponentes para nosotros. Asi que tu Tasoku iras por el chiquillo de negro mientras yo al mismo tiempo agarro al Uchiha desprevenido y asi solo nos quedara la mocosa que al parecer es mas docil que esos dos.

Se levantaron del lugar mientras Tasoku sonreia, ya que segun el seria facil y saldria todo sin complicaciones, asi que los tres saltaron entre las ramas de los arboles para distribuirse mas comodamente en el area y asi conseguir sus objetivos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Podrian estar mas equivocados en el sentido de que sera facil su trabajo?, si quieren saberlo lean el proximo capitulo ^^ jeje. . .

Continuara. . .

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/ NOTA: (bueno intento fallido de nota ^^) /*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ok, contestando preguntas jeje

Se supone que trate de explicarlo ahi arriba, pero si no se entiende aqui esta nuevamente, pero con mis palabras (aunque creo que aun asi no me doy a entender T.T)

**Que era la cosa azul que aparecio en el intento de prologo?**

**_R: _**Bueno como tenianos que salvar a Minato para poder crear la historia, eso azul es el chacra de Naruto, ya que como le acaban de sellar el zorro dentro y tiene chacra de mas, le es facil entregarlo a otra persona, mientras esta ultima no tenga reserva alguna ^^ (como el caso de Minato) y si, esa habilidad de Naruto tendra algo que ver en los proximos capitulos, pero no muy marcado (o depende de que se me ocurre ^^) para la historia (la cual debo decir que nunca planeo la escribo mientras se me ocurre y trato de darle sentido mientras sigo escribiendo, diablos!!!!. . . . , no se me quita esa mania T.T)

Haber, ya conteste una pregunta y les ago otra a ustedes si.

**Quienes son los ANBU que aparecieron hoy?**

Les dare el premio que quieran si lo adivinan (bueno el que este a mi alcance -----Uu)

jeje. . . no se, creo que soy obvia pero haber que pasa jejeje. . . . no se preocupen, si no lo soy dare mas pistas en el proximo capitulo ^^ jejeje. . . ya que los revelare en el tercero (creo ---Uu jejeje. . . )

/*/*/*/*/

**Kyuubi) **(pensando en un rincon mientras lee el libreto) **Me pregunto si puedo demandar por la manera en que me tratan aqui?. . .**

**Io) **no Kyuubi, no puedes.

**Kyuubi)** **Y eso por que? O.o** (cerrando el libreto y disimulando muy mal que no hace nada jjejejeje. . . .)

**Io) **porque es mi fic y yo ago lo que quiera en el jejejejeje. . . . y con los que esten aqui jejeje.. . . . .

**Kyuubi**) **TE ODIO**. . .

**Io)** lo se, pero aun asi yo te adoro jejejeje. . . .

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Blu)** saben, esto es extranio. O.o

**Yell)** lo se, en fin, que onda, escribimos demasiado aqui?

**Io)** lo se, pero, tengo que llenar este ultimo espacio con algo no crees?

**Blu)** pero es demaciado. . .

**Green)** ya van a comenzar con lo de siempre, cierto?

**Io)** no, solo nos comunicamos agresivamente ^^ recuerda no peleamos, es bueno ya que la sicoloca nos dijo que interactuaramos de alguna manera con mas gente . . .

**Green)** ----Uu.. si pero gente, no, nosotras mismas.

**Blu)** que importa mientras nos comuniquemos.

**Io)** buen punto ^^. Oigan y Black? O.O digo no me a molestado y es raro que ella no participe en la platica.

(Mirando en todas direcciones, en mi cabeza claro)

**Blu)** creo que dijo que haria un one-shot ella sola y que no queria que la molestaramos.

**Yell)** me pregunto de que? pero miren que me encontre, este grupo de juegos en esta caja ^^ quien quiere jugar?

Todas mirando dentro de la caja que dice en una notita: **cosas para las taradas de parte de Black** (nota que ignoraron ---Uu), mientras comentan cosas como: comencemos con el juego de mesa y luego con el domino, y luego con el pin-pon, alguien save como bailar un trompo?, Olvidate del trompo halle un yo-yo ^^. .

Io) (jugando con el yo-yo) bueno luego la busco por mi subconsciente, por ahora me despido y espero reviews gracias por leerme (y por soportar mis locas platicas con mis otros yo, que ya se hacen constumbre en mis fics, como la mala ortografia jejeje. . . ----Uu me disculpo por eso tambien jeje. . . )

/*/*/Black) [como es que se entretienen con eso ? Nunca lo sabre. . . pero si funciona no importa jejeje. . . .]/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/////***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Cosas curiosas (**primer intento fallido jejeje . . .):

*.- se han dado cuenta de que este fic tiene algo de la historia original, como es pergaminos, cosas que buscan y un traidor. . . curioso. . .

*.- si, Naruto tiene un libreto igual que todos los demas (si, lo estudian en el ultimo momento ya que es cuando se los entrego jejejej. . .---Uu)

*.- se dieron cuenta que no nombre a Sasuke en el segundo capitulo, me pregunto por que? ?

*.- si, Hinata se siente rara al estar entre tantas personas, no, no es su culpa que Sakura de tanto miedo ---Uu

*.- pobre Shikamaru, casi lo acecinan por estar en el momento y lugar equivocados jejejeje. . . .

*.- que nombres tan raros escogi para los ninjas en el bosque y tan facil entraron a la aldea? ?

*.- si, Kushina tiene la paciencia de Naruto con el silencio jejejeje. . .

*.- los ANBU de mi fic hablan mucho jejeje. . .

*.- Si, Minato tiene gran poder de convencimiento jejeje. . .

*.- Se han dado cuenta que escribo demasiado en lo que se supone es una simple nota ?

Si que ando mal jejeje. . . T.T pero asi me quieren, cierto? (esta pregunta y algunas que ago a lo largo de lo que escribo me las pueden contestar, si quieren claro ^^)

Ahora si, sayo y espero un Review ^^ de todo aquel que me lea. Y gracias por los de los capitulos pasados ^^ me animan a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola primero que nada los personajes de naruto no son mios son de **Kishimoto-sama** pero los que no son de el son mios o de alguien mas, ok aclarado listo ^^.

**************

**Experimento 1.1.2:**

"**Naruto Namikaze"**

****

Capitulo III: El cazador cazado. 1 de varios jeje…

- Calma, no tengas miedo -murmuro el joven mientras se recostaba junto a la chica de tez palida- Esto es normal y yo igual no tengo experiencia.

- Pero, estas seguro de que no tendremos problemas? -murmuro bajito mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de aquel joven que la cautivaba

-Recuerda que estamos cerca de la aldea y. . .

No termino, ya que el le coloco su dedo indice en sus labios.

- No te preocupes -le sonrio de una manera llena de esa calidez que lo caracterizaba- solo dejate llevar.

- De acuerdo. . . -le dijo mientras ambos se acercaban para besarse de manera apasionada, y ella se sentaba sobre el chico dejando que sus caderas quedaran tremendamente cerca (XD!!!!.. .¬///¬ uff!..).

El disfrutaba de ese contacto y le sonrio a la chica de cabello negro con un ligero tono azul metalico que la caracterizaba. Lentamente el comenso a moverse debajo de ella mientras su cuerpo respondia a la exitacion de aquella accion, miro como los ojos plateados lo miraron rogando que diera el siguiente paso, asi que se concentro mientras removia cuidadosamente cada prenda que cubria aquel sorprendente cuerpo, que pronto le perteneceria.

La chica por su parte disfrutaba de las sensaciones que la atravesaban al contacto de su parte intima con la del joven, mientras le besaba la piel que iba descubriendo al quitar la ropa. Dejo salir un gemido cuando el ya habia removido su sosten y estaba mordisqueando lentamente uno de sus pechos mientras con su mano masajeaba lentamente el otro. Ella sentia como la temperatura del ambiente comenzaba a aumentar y en su cuerpo esta era dirigida a un punto en especifico al sentir una proporcionada presencia que pertenecia a su amado y que se hacia notar entre sus piernas.

- Y entonces que paso? -pregunta el ANBU gato provocando que al ANBU perro, que estaba leyendo muy entretenido su libro, por poco y lo soltara.

Después de maniobrar en el aire para atrapar aquel libro le grita a su interruptor- Eres un idiota! -le dijo mientras guardaba su libro en el bolsillo trasero y se colocaba de pie sobre la rama en la que estaba sentado- Y ahora en que demonios te entretuviste por el camino, eh!? -dice mientras aparecia una gotita de pena ajena en su cabeza, ya que el ANBU se habia caido del arbol y estaba semiinconsciente en el suelo.

- patetico - murmuro mientras movia la cabeza de lado a lado el Anbu perro.

Unos minutos después le ayudaba a incorporarse y recobrar un poco la conciencia.

-pues para la otra trata de no empujarme entre tus maniobras! -le grito enojado mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de perro.

-lo siento- dijo apenado por que en efecto mientras trataba de atrapar su libro había empujado a su compañero al suelo del bosque y sonrio al recordarlo.

-No te estes burlando!- le recrimino mientras trataba de golpearlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-_ Que facil es esto _-penso Kitsu mientras escuchaba el plan de los cazadores.

- Bien, quedo entendido? -al ver la cara de duda de su compañero repitió todo- este es el plan: mientras estan distraidos jugando tendremos tiempo de atacar al Uchiha y al otro chiquillo, que al parecer son los que nos daran mayor batalla, ya que a juzgar por su juego son bastante flexibles y rapidos -decia Takuso- Pero no son oponentes para nosotros. Asi que tu Tasoku iras por el chiquillo mientras yo al mismo tiempo agarro al Uchiha desprevenido y asi solo nos quedara la mocosa que al parecer es mas docil que esos dos.

Kitsu miraba atentamente a los tres hombres que no se percataron de su presencia, y pensar que estaba justo detras del supuesto "lider" que estaba dando sus instrucciones. Si, ahí sentado observándolos mientras movia sus orejitas (kyaaaa!!!!. . . . . .)

- _Patetico_ -penso mientras los miraba alejarse sobre las ramas -_Escuchaste todo_ -le pregunto a Naruto, que estaba prestando bastante atencion a los pensamientos del zorro- _Claro ahora regresa junto a Hinata-chan para que empleemos el plan de ataque _-. . .

Kitsu se movio con su tipico sigilo y velocidad hasta colocarse cerca de Hinata, era una suerte que le enseñaran la técnica que el padre de Naruto perfeccionaba y les era muy util; mientras Hinata estaba observando a los ninjas enemigos muy atentamente para encontrar algunas armas o cualquier cosa que les pudiera ayudar en cualquier instante.

-Al parecer cargan con bastante armamento, o el suficiente como para un secuestro- meditaba Hinata que estaba observando como los ninjas se acercaban por diferentes direcciones hacia ellos. -Ahora como les digo a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke-san…-suspiro ya que no habia pensado en eso.

-_Problemas de comunicación_- sonrio Kitsu, que habia escuchado a Hinata en su dilema.

En cambio Naruto y Sasuke aun saltaban entre las ramas de los arboles fingiendo que se trataban de alcanzar, y lo hacian tan bien que ni siquiera aparentaba que hacian el recorrido y que al mismo tiempo dejaban trampas en un rango no mayor de diez metros a su alrededor.

- Ey Sasuke!, no podras atraparme -Grito Naruto cuando se dejaba caer entre las ramas para quedar de pie justo frente a Hinata.

- Hmp -fue su unica contestacion con un tono calmado tipico de Sasuke.

- _Oye Kitsu, crees que aun les falte mucho para alcanzarnos en nuestra ubicacion?_ -le pregunto, ya que el zorro los alcanzo rapidamente y regreso antes que cualquiera de los ninjas que aun se estaban preparando para emboscarlos.

-_No, lo dudo pero creo que Hinata tiene algo que decirte_- murmuro algo distraido.

-_Hinata?_- se pregunto pero al dar la vuelta y contando que estaba demasiado cerca de ella quedaron nariz con nariz, ambos se sonrojaron y Kitsu solo atino a reírse a mas no poder.

-y ahora que es lo que se supone vamos a hacer?- Sasuke llego para arruinar el momento entre ambos jóvenes ninja (tipico.. . n.n#).

Rapidamente ambos se dieron la vuelta para quedar de espalda, Hinata realmente sonrojada y Naruto oculto detrás de su gorra. Sonriendo tontamente.

-y? ahora que les pasa a ustedes dos?- Sasuke se quedo mirando mientras hacia la pregunta al pequeño zorro junto a el que al parecer se reia de la situación.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-podrias estar un poco mas preocupado- le recrimino su esposa.

-como les decía: -comenso mientras mirava a su esposa de reojo y sonreía al verla enojada- tendremos que verificar con cuantos alumnos contamos y el desempeño con el que se desarrollan en el campo de batalla, y es por eso que debemos tomar represarias contra Misuki.-

-por que contra el?- pregunto uno de los senseis que se encontraba en su oficina.

-para comensar, es el que ha provocado todo este alboroto- se quedo serio mientras los demás analizaban la situación.

*********----------

Como que ahora tenemos mas problemas- grito Takuso mientras su hermano observaba un pergamino…

-mira- le mostro lo que observaba- es la imagen del zorro negro.

Su hermano observo la imagen, no parecía gran cosa era mas bien un niño y un ¿cachorro de zorro?

Continuara. . .

…………….

Disculpen si esta mas corto que lo q siempre hago.. lo que pasa es q estaba en algunos problemillas y no había tenido tiempo pero aquí esta y no no e olvidado mis fics… solo descuidado un poco.

Próximo cap..

Cazador cazado 2.

Un vuelco algo raro jaja. . .

4


End file.
